Rise of the Knights
by JimmyEdz
Summary: This is a black cauldron and Sword in the Stone corss over, beilive it or not, a tale of two young boys who each grow up to become great dynasties and must unite to face a evil greater than they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Cauldron & Sword in the Stone Cross Over: 

Rise of the Knights

**Author's note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Black cauldron and Sword in the Stone, this is avid fan fiction only i only wish to show my talent of writing and to compel two of my favourite Disney films. **

Prologue: 

The morning sun broke through the curtains of Sir Ector's carriage, the room inside was relatively well sized to house 2 large beds and one smaller sized bed, Ector rolled himself off his quilts and planted two feet upon the wooden floor of the cart, he felt his legs sway as the carriage went one a large turn and from behind him he heard a massive thud.

He turned to see his first son, a young knight in training Sir Kay, not so long ago had his son been knighted and Ector could see a bit of himself in the young man, courageous, strong, handsome, even the young man had the same hair except his was much longer as was the fashion with such young men.

"Ohh!" Kay shouted angrily, he got two his knees and looked up to his father. "We there yet? I cant take any more of those turnings, blasted driver, where we going anyway Dad?"

Ector sighed and grabbed Kay by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet, "Prydain boy, now come on smarten up." Ector explained brushing down the dust off of Kay's attire.

"Where's that Dad?"

"Where is it? Wales dear boy."

"Why we going there, we must have been travelling for days now, why couldn't we go to London." Kay sulked and hung his arms by his sides as if exasperating his boredom.

"Because no one in London sells livestock as cheap, Sir Pelinor, you know the man of course?" Ector tried to explain with much enthusiasm however felt stricken when Kay showed no interest.

"No." Kay muttered.

"The man who helped you with your fencing!"

"Did he have a moustache?"

"Blast it all, never mind, anyway where off to Prydain to Dallben's cottage, i have already messaged him and he is expecting us."

To this Kay shrugged his shoulders and gazed at his father in disbelief. "A Cottage? I expected us to dine in a fine castle, now you're saying we are eating in a old dusty Cottage?"

"Yes devil take it, and none of that language once we get there!" Ector exclaimed. "There are rumours son, Dallben is a practicioner, in ... black magic."

As soon as those words were uttered a brief cold sweep of wind cut through the carriage, Kay and Ector looked about themselves in silent fear as if they were being watched by some ethereal presence.

"We really got to close that window." Kay muttered.

"Well enough of that, wake up the Wart." Ector ordered as he wrapped his red waistcoat round his shoulders. "I'm off to talk to the driver."

At the back of the carriage in a little bed a young boy no older then twelve years of age slept peacefully, he had blonde hair, charming feautures and eyes of blue.

Sir Kay rudely interrupted his sleep with a sharp kick to the boys bed, "get up Wart." Kay muttered in a intimidating croak of a voice that was so different from the tone he used with his father.

"Yes Sir." Wart replied cheerfully however respectful, however much Kay was meant to be his brother he was just as much a bully as their father Sir Ector.

"Taran get up boy, it's late and we have guests arriving soon." Dallben said shaking the young man out of his sleep.

"Uh who where what?" The boy gasped as he sat up instantly in his bed.

"Good morning dear boy, now as i said get up, you have to get the livestock for our guests."

Taran stood out of his bed, he grabbed his top and forced it over his head and shoulders and tugged it down his chest and abdomen.

"How many this time Dallben?" Taran asked as he stepped forward and grabbed a mug of water and lifted it high on his lips so the water rushed freely down his throat.

"Ten pigs and fifteen chickens, also two tankers of goat milk."

The morning wind was still slightly cold however the sun broke through the trees, the sound of chickens filled the morning silence, it was the usual dull sound Taran heard on his morning rounds.

Sometimes he wished he could escape this life of daily toil, he wished he could live in a castle, to be a knight, unstoppable, heroic, a armour of plated gold a sword encrusted from the jewels forged from the fires of dragons and ...

But that was a poor man's dream, Taran knew his place here with Dallben as a Assistant Pig keeper, but some day he knew he would rise from the farm, and live his life how he saw fit.

Finally the cart pulled up, as the wheels spun to a halt the carriage itself jolted forward and back, unfortunately this happened as soon as Arthur stepped up from his bed and he accidentally fell to his feet slide down the wooden flooring and straight into the back of Kay's legs.

Kay however being a strong man was unwielded by Arthur's mishap, his strong legs felt as strong as steel as Arthurs head banged into it, he was dazed and looked up to see Kay's cocky arrogant smirk loom over him.

"Watch your step Wart." Kay muttered under his breath and grabbed Arthur by the collar and lifted him to his feet.

Suddenly a voice came from above, "Kay! Kay! Come on lad, it's time to show you how your father works his diplomats!" Sir Ector's voice boomed through the carriage.

At the drop of a hat Kay kicked the carriage door open and stepped forward, Arthur took note, as he always did, of how self poignant Kay was when it came to impressing not just his father but others, he was a very vane man Arthur deemed however to voice such a accusation would mean more aggravation so Arthur tolerated his emotions.

Sir Ector turned to Arthur and shook his moustache a bit, "I do say boy make sure you look after the other carriages for the live stock, the old pig keeper here has a apprentice, he should be around anytime soon to assist the matter whilst me and Kay have a discussion with the owner of this cottage." Ector explained, more curtly than usual, probably because Ector was in his role of a courteous knight, which he so often used to impress friends at one of his parties in the castle hall.

"Yes sir." Arthur replied.

And with that Ector grabbed at his breaches and lifted them high, shook down the dirt of his clothes and he and Kay set off to the Cottage.

"Cor dad what's that smell dad?" Kay out bursted.

"Don't worry son, that's the smell of good old country farming." Ector replied then taking a deep smell. "Bother, let's get this over and done with quickly eh, ah Dallben old chap good to see you!"

Ector had caught eye contact with the old man waiting at the door, he was dressed in a cloak and used a cane for balance.

"Sir Ector do come in, business is business as you know." The old man apparently called Dallben replied curtly. Then Dallben glanced up and caught eye contact with the young boy Arthur, then for a moment Arthur felt almost moved by the grateful gaze the old man permitted, it was all knowing, suddenly Arthur felt as if his mind had been examined and cleared by a unknown entity. "I shall get Taran to move the live stock this moment, Taran you may begin!"

"Yes Dallben!" A voice called over.

Arthur turned down to the pig sty where he saw a boy, no older than himself stride up to the Ector's carts, he wore a green attire very opposing to Arthur's red clothing, brown hair and deep brown hazel eyes.

"Hello." Arthur said with a cheery smile.

"Hi, can you show me where you want the milk?" The boy replied holding up two milk canisters.

"Sure follow me." Athur replied. "Hey let me help you with one of those."

Taran smiled gratefully, "here you go thanks, lead on then."

The two boy placed the canisters on the first carriage, then Arthur offered to assist with the livestock, this mean herding the pigs and chickens, finally after a good hour of work they were finished.

"My name's Taran by the way." Taran explained to the boy.

Arthur smiled humble and held out his hand, "MY name's Arthur but every one calls me Wart."

"That's a funny name to call someone."

"Oh it doesn't bother me i get called it all the time."

"Well if we ever meet again i will call you Arthur, Arthur of England ha ha!"

"Yes well if i see you again i shall knight you Sir Taran of Prydain."

The two boys chuckled and laughed out loud, they shared more jokes and dreams, Arthur listened very intently to his new friend and he noticed a trait of Taran that he did like to talk however in moderation he was also humble to Arthur.

"All my life i've wanted to get out of here, become a knight maybe!" Taran exclaimed as he stood atop of the hay pile holding a stick he imagined to be a sword aloft pointing to the sky above, remembering his place he sat back down next to Arthur whom replied.

"Well i'm training to be a squire, maybe i could be yours eh?"

"Maybe, we shall see though, who names ten years from now we could be kings!"

Just then the Cottage door swung open and Arthur and Taran turned to see Kay and Ector stroll out looking confident with themselves, clearly toArthurs own knowledge of past dealings this was a good sign however Kay looked flustered and exceptionally glad to have escaped the Cottage.

"Until next time Dallben." Ector called back whom returned with a wave, Ector turned to see Arthur and Taran sitting lazily on the hay, with raised eyebrows Ector called out. "You have better done all the work Wart, now come on we have Kay's fencing lesson to get to, get him all good and ready for next years tournament!"

And with that Arthur jumped to his feet and made to head off, however he stopped and turned to Taran, Taran had also jumped up as Dallben had called him over.

"Well until next time then." Arthur muttered.

"Same to you Arthur, until next time." Taran replied, then the two boys shook hands like brothers and each departed.

"Listen to me Kay, that Dallben back there is most certainly a practitioner of some dark art, i am never coming here again for certain, he's probably put something in the milk!" Ector whispered to Kay as the two men bustled into their carriage.

Back at the Cottage Dallben had closed the door after Taran and gave him a bucket.

"Here." He muttered. "Go feed Hen Wen it is time for her food, remember she's very important to us, look after her." Dallben instructed and Taran was off in a shot.

Dallben strode over to the wooden table in the centre of his dining area, next to the fireplace there was a old cloak stand, also by the table was the dishes and dirty glasses from his recent visitors.

Dallben grasped his mug from the table, there still some tea left in it so he took a slow guzzle and refreshed himself, he felt better now and not so stifled by that obnoxious Englishman and his pompous son.

He turned to the cloak stand to spot a small brown owl stood atop, Dallben smiled in acknowledgement and in his mind he wondered how long that owl had been there for.

"Tell your master i expect him over for tea any day now, we have much to discuss, especially about matters including ... him."


	2. Five years later

Rise of the Knights Chapter 2

Five years after the events of the films

Authors note: I'd like to give my thanks to the reviewers o motivate me to continue this Novella, i hope you can understand that i have decided to use my own edge to the two films and proceed to depict this story in the characters later years to show more depth to their friendship. My thanks for your time and your honest opinions. Please enjoy.

Taran opened his eyes to the stone wall above him, in so many ways he missed the old sweet smell of his cottage and prayed to return some day soon.

He stood up, thankfully he had his trousers on as he did not want to be caught out by any peeping tom, he knew so many of the local women admired him and knew of his keyhole of his door.

He grumbled in his annoyance, he was humble in that manner as any man would be but even though he was young he had only wanted one woman to be with him since he had first met her in that dark dungeon of the old menace of Prydain.

Eilonwy opened the door to his bedroom, she was dressed in a long silk royal dress as after Taran returned her to her kingdom she was acquitted with her father and took her place and Princess of Prydain.

"Good morning." She greeted with her natural sweet charm that brought a smile to Taran's face everytime he heard her voice. The years had been kind to her unlike himself, she still had her blonde hair and even in her royal amnesty she had kept her hunger for adventure and mystery.

"Morning, why are you down in low quarters?" Taran asked, he knew the answer but he needed to hear her say it. Low quarters was the lowest battalion of knights or squires, basically trainees, foot soldiers but with potential to become better.

"To see you silly." Eilonwy explained and gave him a little peck on his cheek.

They had both been together sine they were 11 and now they were both 16 they were both of age to become married however Taran needed to earn her father's, King Geraint, he was a stern man demonstrating none of Eilonwy's sweet nature or gentle grace.

Suddenly a voice came from outside and down the hall, "Alright lads! First light company march!" It was Sir Coll his Company Captain.

"I got to go." Taran explained deafly to Eilonwy in his most sympathetic voice.

"It's okay, I shall be at my fathers table tonight will you be there?"

"I shall try, it will mean great effort on my part to gain favour from Coll."

With that they kissed and Taran flung his shirt over his shoulder's and grasped his armour, First light march was a company jog round the castle in leg braces, and a chest brace. Taran found the proess excruciatingly painful however it was this suffering that gained him favour in the eyes of Coll for the last two years of training.

Ever since he and Eilonwy had returned from fighting the Horned King he was treated with great respect amongst the soldiers, many were able to return from the war against the Horned King's armies. Taran was granted one favour and that was to be one of the knights of the realm, however Taran asked the king to enlist him amongst the soldiers, he did not see any need that he should be granted more amnesty amongst other soldiers.

His company was made up of ten boys, each of them seventeen, it was Taran who was the youngest and most frequently abused due to this prospect, there was his good friend Owain a skilled swordsman and archer and had often been used in place of command in the Captain's presence. The others were Bors, Dagonet, Galahad the younger brother of the great knight Gawain, Percy, John and Thomas who were brothers, and the last two were the twins Martin and Sam.

"Company present!" Coll's voice boomed through the sleeping quarters, Taran found this to be such a better wake up call than the rooster's cry back at the cottage.

He noted Eilonwy's quiet exit through the window and smiled slightly, she was risking so much to appear down in the low quarters, she was almost caught before by Owain however the man decided against the judgement of the law and gave her a free pass and even hid her from the others. Taran owed the man a great depth of gratitude and so accompanied him on so many routine marches and even night watch so as to protect his friend.

Taran exited the room and took out to the training yard, he was grieved to note he wasn't the first one to appear as the twins and Owain were already out and positioned I the line.

The company assembled under moments as the others awoke, Coll examined each of the men closely taking note of each defect portrayed by the men.

"Bors!" He barked to the young portly man. "Get rid of that grin and suck up that belly!"

Taran had always emitted a personal affection to Coll, it was more than respect as a soldier he saw the man as a father figure, all knowing, strong willed and a brave true blooded warrior.

Coll marched up to Taran and leaned forward peering into the hazel brown eyes, Taran stood still and allowed the inspection to continue with no intrusion.

"Keep those feet together soldier." Coll muttered gesturing with his eyes down to the parted feet of Taran which he quickly administered. "Good, now then boys shall we begin?"

With the armour clad across their legs and chests it proved to be a heavy task for the men, each footstep they could feel the weight gain on them and if one wrong footstep misshaped it could drag the soldier down to the floor, it was the ultimate exercise teaching dedication and focus.

After a good hour of straight jogging Coll ordered for the boys to take a break, this was where the true aspects of the boys came true as they all relaxed and enjoyed each other's company as their Captain Coll walked down to the stream.

"Well that was something weren't it boys?" Bors exclaimed through his heavy breathing, out of all of them he found the particular exercise the worst.

"Got that right Bors." Dagonet replied with a laugh as he began to stretch out his legs.

"It's good exercise though, won't get a morning call like this at home!" Taran commented as he proceeded on doing several sit ups and press ups.

"Ha out of all of us!" Owain expressed with a hearty laugh. "Out of all of us farmer boy enjoys the exercise the most!"

The boys laughed at the joke, Taran included. They all had a bond of blood between them the only thing that separated them was blood.

The court was well assembled, knights, the nobles, the priests and the king and his bodyguards, it was a grand sight as the musicians roared their trumpets through the halls.

"Arise for the king!" One of the bodyguards cried.

Arthur hated this procedure, when he began his journey as king he had believed that he or the others would have grown out of embarrassing procedure however neither had.

He took to his throne, the king of England looking down upon his people, he could remember when he would have to look up to all of them, the elder one's now looked to him. In the last few years he had matured at a exceptional rate, he was no longer the runt of the litter. Through training and personal cost he was now considered a true man defined by his short years of monarchy.

Then a quiet voice whispered into his right ear, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he heard the very recognisable voice he had not heard for years.

"Well you've come a long way lad." The voice observed.

"Merlin?" Arthur responded modestly in such kingly fashion. "Did you enjoy your vacation to Bermuda?"

He turned his eyes to the old man, he was still dressed in his blue garb and his blue pointed hat. Merlin beamed down upon Arthur and patted him on his shoulder affectionately.

"It was rather boring, besides more to important matters how is your rule over the kingdom coming along?"

"Im sorry to hear, well we have grown into a very formidable empire however we do still suffer from rebel outcry's. Ruffians who believe I am not fit to lead?"

"And your family?"

"Oh they are fine, Ector still rules in castle however in his age Kay has taken over many of the responsibilities, I hear it is very stressing for him under the circumstances of course."

Behind Merlin's glasses Arthur could see those blue eyes illuminate as if the gears began to spring to life in the mind of the old.

"Listen Arthur I have come with a warning." Merlin uttered quietly as if in fear of who was listening.

Interested immediately Arthur leant forward in his seat nearer to Merlin and nodded to him, "please continue." He instructed.

"I have reason to believe your rule is under threat, alongside myself and others across the island are four wizards, myself, Dallbren a welsh wizard, one of our order whose name we cant remember, he's the eoldest wizard before our time he's known only as the Elder and the dark wizard Athos, Arthur be wary he has returned to isles after the disappearance of the Elder."

"A dark wizard?"

"Well he's a practitioner in black magic, very evil powers circulate him."

"So you've only now decided to act on this evil wizard when you've only always known he's evil?"

Merlin laughed out loud, Arthur glanced around the hall in case of onlookers however everyone had appeared to stopped in time, Arthur concluded it to be one of Merlin's tricks which he was good at, he had developed a skill in detecting magic through his observation.

And then suddenly the whole world moved and every person continued in their morning activities, Arthur turned expecting to see Merlin however the old man had vanished again out of his life.

"Excuse me your highness?" A strangers voice called out to him, he turned to see a elderly messager before him down on one knee holding out a scroll for Arthur.

"Uhh thank you." Arthur muttered his thanks, every time he received a scroll or a message they would always re enact the same move, it was embarrassing and in Arthur's modesty he'd have rather observed the man to stand up than decrepit himself.

He opened the scroll and immediately examined each script laid down.

His Royal Highness King Arthur Pendragon

I am King Geraint of Prydain county Wales, my Kingdom awaits your arrival with great expectations. We shall expect your presence within the next month, we pray we may be able to mend bonds the dark age tragically installed upon our kingdoms.


	3. Rise the shadow

Rise of the Knights Chapter 3

With ever shining light comes great evil

A hawk glides down across the forest, through the darkness the animal's yellow eyes could see clearly through the mass of tree leaves and pin point every slight movement, the hawk was thirsty for prey and every instinct instructed her for salvation with the death of a minor animal. She felt the wind breeze across her elegant wings and swerved lower nearer the floor surface, and then in the corner of her eye she saw it, a small vulnerable squirrel perched upon a tree picking at some form of food.

With every grace of silent movement she swung round narrowly dodging two tree branches, she estimated her surroundings and the minor animal's escape route. A perfect kill it would be and her thirst for hunger barricaded all other emotions for mercy away from her mind.

She swung down for the kill and made to grasp the animal in her claws, the squirrel turned and fear had taken hold of the animal's body functions and prevented the squirrel's attempts to escape.

But then from the tree's another animal intruded on the finishing stroke of the hunt and grabbed the Squirrel just before the hawk, the strange intruder then bundled away and down onto the forest floor as the hawk under the influence of her flight course was surprised and partly in shock due to the strange event and misguided her wings and crashed into the tree.

The strange animal looked back up the tree and spotted the hawk recovering from her crash into the tree and laughed out loud to her mishap. "Teaches you from hurting small animals, lucky Gurgi was here, nasty hawk try pinching Gurgi's new friend!" The animals shouted in a distort voice, Gurgi let go of the terrified squirrel and urged him on his way.

Gurgi then noticed the hawk perched on the tree, he noted the animal spreading her wings and felt a cold chill crawl up the back of his spine and his previous bravery I the defence of the squirrel vanish immediately.

"Gurgi not scared, Gurgi battled evil king." Gurgi stuttered and felt his legs twitch, the hawk's piercing glare struck at his nerves and his legs began to tremble.

The hawk relieved herself from the tree and glided towards Gurgi in great speed, narrowly Gurgi using his athletic skill and reflexes jumped aside and accidentally tripped over his own feet and landed amongst the leaves of a tiny bush.

"What was that?" A strange voice cried out, Gurgi remained quiet, he had learnt much of the ways of the men who owned this land, many times he had been chased out of villagers and now he had learnt to keep quiet.

He peeked out of his hiding spot and noticed two men at least a good twenty yards away, both of the men wore steel armour however one of them was taller and looked to be of stronger berth, both however had their faces covered by their helmets.

"My lord is this wise, many have heard the stories of this forest?" The shorter man inquired, Gurgi noticed a strand of disparity in the mans voice.

"Be quiet Squire!" The taller man apparently the one in command barked through his helm and Gurgi noticed him plant a hand on his sword. "I have no time for myths and rumours that those of the village gossip about."

The other man looked away to the floor and remained quiet, just as Gurgi felt that he should leave these two men to their business he noticed the hawk flying over head and decided it was in his best efforts to remain where he was.

"Greetings." Came a third voice, Gurgi peeked his eyes out of the bush again to see the new arrival, his curiosity got the better of him however he could not see any third party in the vicinity. "I asked of you to come alone Sir Kay and yet you haven't, remove the uninvited man immediately."

And with that the taller man apparently named Sir Kay unleashed his sword from it's sheath and plunged the sword through the Squire, Gurgi covered his eyes and moved into the foetal position and began to rock back and fore.

"It is done." Sir Kay murmured through the darkness.

"Excellent and now onto business." The third voice replied coldly as if this procedure had not affected him at all.

The two men began to discuss and most to Gurgi's annoyance he could hear every word mentioned so he decided it was best to move to a closer hiding spot, he took note that the hawk had vanished so he proceeded to the nearest tree, keeping a eye over head and began to climb the tree trunk up to the branches.

"Ector is no better than his was last week you old man, I need the medicine you offer." Kay's voice rang through the air.

"All I need is one last favour to give you the potion." The voice declaimed.

"Aye, an what would that be? Money? A seat at my table?" Kay roared back his anger flourishing.

"You have soldiers do you not?"

"Yeah what of them?"

"I have the means to give you the power your King could only dream of having, the power of immortality!"

Gurgi stopped still, immortality? He was curious to what the word meant, could it be power other than all else, he'd listen to find out.

Kay laughed as if hearing a humorous joke and held his head back. "Listen to me old man, reveal yourself from the shadows and then we shall talk about these wondrous powers you can obtain!"

Gurgi poked his head out and his eyes darted to the floor, he saw a chilling image, the shadows from the surrounding tree line around Kay and they were brought together in front of the man, at first they portrayed a small ball of black liquid, it bubbled and the creature began to swell as more of the shadows latched on to it. They formed a sphere and then as if like a cloak they ripped apart and in front of Kay was a old man dressed in a black cloak, the hood covered half of the man's face and only the long beard protruded from the darkness.

"Immortality, I do not lie Kay and I shall offer you this only if you hand to me your undying gratitude." The old man explained stiffly.

Kay nodded, the man had froze as he had watched the magnificent transformations, in his mind he was replaying the whole event over and over until he brought himself back to his senses. "Dark… magic?"

"Only the magic I see fit to practice, your squire over there, is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Good, I shall have need of his body."

And with that the old man held out his hands and hovered them in the direction of the corpse, red light streamed from his hands and into the body of dead Squire.

The ground shook as if some great evil deed had befallen the earth's right over the body, the heavens shook, leaves fell from their perch on the tree branches as the hand to the dead body rose from the floor.

It slammed down onto the floor and pushed the body up, the chest rose and the head fell back facing the sky, the entity roared inside the armour as the red light shone through the gaps of the eyes and a roar followed shortly after.

The armour glistened from silver to a dark grey and then to pitch black imitating the night sky itself, the knight stood up, the man before had been short and portly but now was more elevated and in higher stand from the others.

"Behold your new commander General." The old man muttered with a cruel tone of voice that shuddered through Gurgi. "The Black Knight."

"What is your command my lord?" Kay asked sternly.

"King Arthur is being escorted to Prydain late next night, assassinate him tomorrow morning in Prydain." The old man instructed and held Kay's arm. "Leave no one alive and you shall be placed as King."

Prydain? The name struck at Gurgi and he then remembered Master, the Master? The master lives in Prydain, he can help stop this evil! Gurgi decided it was to him to get across the his old home and warn Master of the evil deed to happen tomorrow.


	4. Re acquaintance

Rise of the Knights

Chapter 3: Re acquaintance

Through the forests of Prydain that covered most of the kingdom Arthur's caravan party rolled onwards on the old muddy road, a company of fifty knights lead by the three great warriors Lancelot, Tristan, Connor and Pelinor strode on.

The night sky removed all possible visibility however at the front two knights held aloft candles, the moon was also out however the dark clouds above was still to pass over and it eclipsed the moon's light over the land.

Far away on Hill top stood Sir Kay and his newly acquaintance the Black Knight, mounted on their horses looked over the company of soldiers with their King in the Carriage.

"The wizard wants every man dead, bring me their king." Kay muttered his orders to the Black Knight.

Behind the metal gauntlet mask the red lights sparked from the eyes still and slowly the head nodded, drawing his sword and raising it to the sky behind the two men over one hundred men with swords, maces, clubs and axes stood ready.

On the command of the Black knight they followed him and charged down to the carriage, with the Black Knight at the head of the army on horse back he quickly gained a heavy pace ahead of the army.

Prydain castle

"That's it Taran!" Roared Coll as Taran gained the upper hand in the sword fight against Owain, the two men had been practising for the last hour and were now fighting with wooden sticks to prove the superiority.

Taran raised his sword like stick high and brought it down onto Owain, however to his dismay Owain blocked the attack rather easily and then delivered a kick to the gut of Taran forcing him back. Tending to his pained stomach Taran only had one hand on his sword to defend himself, Owain seizing the moment sent a full volley of attacks with his stick against Taran.

Taran's sword came flying out of his hand, he ducked under Owain's swing and rolled to the side, unarmed he knew it was only a matter of time for Owain to put the pressure on so he took his chances.

He jumped up high into the air and sent a powerful kick against the side of Owain's face, Owain fell to the floor however rolled near to where Taran's stick was, Owain realised this and grabbed it so now he had two weapons whilst Taran only had one.

With two sticks Owain unleashed a fury of attacks onto Taran, the ability to manoeuvre was impossible Owain could easily just follow each step Taran took, the only way was to make Owain helpless.

Taran dodged a lunge from Owain however was unable to stop the other stick swerving against the side of his head, falling to the floor Owain held the stick up into Taran's face signifying his defeat.

"Well played Owain congratulations!" Coll barked out loud, the other boys clapped their approval.

Owain raised his sword high in the sky and grinned.

Holding out a hand to Taran which the man took he lifted Taran to his feet, Taran felt slightly concerned, he felt embarrassed however half glad he was beaten by a true friend.

"You fought well Taran however Owain gained the advantage, remember it's not who you fight, where you fight but…" Coll declaimed waiting for his sentence to be finished.

"How you fight!" The boys replied back in union.

Then suddenly Taran felt something very heavy ahnd very small pound on his back, it wrerstled him to the ground and moments later Taran held it up to reveal…

"Gurgi?" Taran cried out.

"Master! Master! Gurgi so happy to see you!" Gurgi roared with a modest genuine happy smile that only the small animal could portray.

"Gurgi you silly little sod!" Taran laughed out loud and the two old friends wrestled playfully, out of the corner of his eye Taran noticed Bors on the defensive and withdraw his knife.

Taran stood up and held a hand out to his friends, "gentlemen this is a pold friend, trust he's quite harmless." Taran explained and he could feel the tension loosen.

"Master, evil men are coming here!" Gurgi cried out as if just remembering why he travelled across the country.

"What?" Coll barked at the small animal, Gurgi frightened hid behind Taran's leg.

"Gurgi please explain." Taran muttered quietly and calmly.

After a lengthy explanation from Gurgi accounting the strange men, the old wizard and the plot to kill the king the men startled immediately.

"Why the King of England is passing through the Forest right this very moment, the perfect spot for a ambush!" Coll roared and immediately turned to the stables and grabbed his armour and strapped them on.

"Boys with me, we are the only chance the King has, Thomas!" He commanded.

"Yes sir?" Thomas replied.

"Go inform the King Geraint immediately, we will need all the men we have." Coll instructed.

"Gurgi go with Thomas, go find Eilonwy!" Taran ordered Gurgi urgently.

With a parting look between the two brothers John and Thomas the company departed on horseback to the Forest.

The Forest

"Company hold!" Arthur roared as the enemy soldiers assaulted his caravan.

The soldiers defended their king valiantly, however under the countless numbers and the surrounding forest they were uneasy, Arthur took it to himself to lead his men, drawing his sword Excalibur he raised it high for his men to see him, as soon as he raised his sword the clouds in the sky parted and the moon shone its lioght down onto the battlefield.

"To the King!" The men roared and Arthur with his soldiers united and visable stepped forward and attacked the enemy.

"Lancelot take the west side and flank them! Trsitan defend the rear!" Arthur commanded, he was a strong willed leader and the last few years of training had made him ready for such events. The fear had all but left him he had learnt from Merlin how to control his emotions and direct them properly as just for any King.

Taran was at the head of his party with Coll, in the distance they could see the two armies clashing and for a moment it looked as if the English were completely over run however Coll explained he could see their King with a company of his own men hold back the invading forces.

"Draw swords!" Coll roared over the stampede of the horses.

The men did so, Taran drew his and kissed the handle feeling the cold sting of the metal touch his lips. "Give mne the strength toi see Eilonwy again." He whispered to the sword.

The Company of men clashed into the brigade of villains, on horseback the Prydain soldiers had the upper hand and quickly pushed back the invading forces.

Taran was knocked off his horse and he landed face first ito the mud, he looke dup to see a black foot wrapped in a metal gauntlet stamp down in front of him.

He looke dup to see a fearsome imposing knight dressed in black, with red eyes that shone out into the night.

Taran rolled to his feet and lunged at the Knight with his sword however the blade struck at the metal suit and did not penetrate the black metal.

"What the?" Taran dumfounded muttered but then felt the full force of the Knights punch and he fell back to the muddy floor.

"Hold Taran!" He heard Coll cry out.

He turned to see Coll lunge at the Black Knight, the two then proceeded into single combat.

_That's right Taran watch, watch your leader die in front of you._

Taran felt shaky and almost vomited, he searched the area but no one had been close each to whisper those words into his head.

_You fool, Pig keeper, trying to be a knight, you deserve the sty's you clean as a kingdom!_

Taran roared and gotr to his feet and swung his sword out.

"Begone demon!" He roared, he had heard that voice before somewhere, in the dark dungeons of a old castle, uttered by a old demon with the face of a skeleton and the horns of the devil himself.

The Horned King.

"Ah!" He heard Coll cry.

Taran turned to see Coll on his knees in front of the Black Knight, gasping for breathe his sword on the floor next to him half buried in the mud.

The Black knight turned and returned to the mounted position on his steed, surveying the battle field he raised his fist and balled it, as if in some silent signal the soldiers fell back and retreated.

"Coll!" Taran cried and rushed to his commanders side.

"Taran…" Coll gasped and made for his sword. "Pass me my sword boy."

Taran dug through the mud and grasped the hilt of the sword, the mud had turned to water like shape and the weight of the sword had pushed the object deep down.

Grabbing the hilt Taran raised the sword up using all of his strength he raised the sword up and passed it to Coll placing it on his chest.

"Good lad, by the way… don't let a soul stop you from being with her, she's worth it friend prove to her father, you're a good soldier." And with those last few gasps of breath Coll closed his eyes, forever.

On Hill top.

"You were meant to bring me the King!" Kay barked at the Black Knight.

The Black Knight turned to Kay and stepped up to him, with out saying a word he raised a hand and pointed down to the battlefield itself.

"Couldn't handle it could you? Recuperate your men, I shall unify the armies and you shall stay here and wait for the King to reveal himself, break through the walls of the castle if you have to but kill that King!" Kay ordered and with that departed from the Hill leaving the Black Knight with the remaining soldiers of his army.

Down in the Forest.

"Excuse me, Welsh man." Arthur said hoping to strike at Taran's attention.

Taran stood up, his back to the man and turned with a darkened grimace. "Yes what do you want?" He asked, then something struck at him, he had seen that face before.

Arthur immediately realised the same thing, the hazel eyes still portrayed the same youthful tenacity he meet five years ago. "Taran?" Arthur exasperated.

"Arthur… I mean King Arthur." Taran exclaimed and stood down to one knee.

"Taran get up, you're embarrassing me." Arthur smiled and placed a hand on Taran's shoulder.

The two men embraced each as brothers and they strode across the battlefield exchanging their stories though each of their lives, Taran found a avid listener in Arthur and Arthur found a defiant ad interester learner in Taran.

Many Miles away in a small cottage.

Looking through the bowl of water depicting the event Dallbren nudged away HenWen and brought over two mugs of hot water for himself and hi sfriend.

"So then Merlin what do you think?" Dallbren asked passing the old wizened man a mug of tea.

"Well it's too early for them to meet Dallbren." Merlin muttered with some irrelevant annoyance


	5. Twin tales

Chapter 5: Twin tales

_I await you Pig keeper, the chains of my imprisonment can only hold me back for so long, soon i shall enjoy your company again, here down in the pits of the Black Cauldron._

"Taran? Taran!" Arthur roared in Taran's ear.

Taran awoke from his unconscious state and his horse shook him to steady him back in his saddle, he must have accidentally fallen to sleep on the return journey back to Prydain castle.

"I'm sorry Sir." Taran muttered blinking his eyes.

"It's okay Taran, when we arrive you shall have a good nights sleep." Arthur declaimed.

"Thanks Sir."

"And stop calling me Sir you're no younger than me, now what have you been up to for the last five years?"

"Oh well it's quite a tale si... I mean Arthur."

"Do tell I enjoy a good tale."

"Very well, did you ever hear the tale of the Horned King?"

"The great warlord whose power stretched over Wales in a steel grip of power scared any soldier and king? Yes of course i have heard of his tale, however just before i became King i heard he was banished from this world."

"Yes that is only half of the tale, he captured me and my pig Henwen because he wanted to find the Black Cauldron."

A hush fell upon the company of soldiers that had circulated around the two men, Taran and Arthur noticed and the King nodded to his captain to continue on the march.

"The Black Cauldron? Taran sounds like you have quite a tale to tell." Arthur exclaimed with a note of excitement in his voice.

"We were captured in his castle, there i met the Princess Eilonwy and a magical sword and then..." And so Taran rambled on about his adventures, evading capture, his discovery and exchange with the three witches which Arthur noted with recognition and even commenting he himself had once been estranged with a particular Mad Madam Mim.

"... And then the Black Cauldron sucked in the Horned King and since then he has been trapped inside the great Cauldron which now resides somewhere with those three witches." Taran explained finishing off his story.

"Amazing almost hard to believe, i dare say it was only five years ago when we first met, who'd have thought we would both have such interesting stories." Arthur admired patting Taran on the back. "I do apologise for your friends however, i understand my men did their best however they could not prevent the Black Knight."

Taran nodded, behind them in the carriage lay the bodies of Coll, John and the twins had all fallen in the ambush. They fought bravely and now Owain had taken command leading the company on horseback with the other nights in Taran's company, each knight held their heads down in respect. They had lost many men that day.

"And to you, the man who drew the sword from the stone here present in my company Arthur i must say it is a honour your majesty." Taran bowed on his horse.

"I thank you Taran, however you will have to get out of this silly nonsence of calling me sire, your majesty and royal highness i dare say i'm no different from any other."

"Ah yes but you are the King, King Arthur of England, people sing songs of you down the road from me, sing of your deeds."

"Really? Why would anyone sing of me, my they should the tale of the Black Cauldron and the legend of Taran and the Horned King, however of course there is a time for such things. A wise man once explained to me there are things in this world that must be done to make the world go round, strong will always prey upon the weak. I hope i will never submit to such standards of human decency."

Prydain Castle

"Father news has come of Kings Arthur presence in the forest, apparently his carriage was ambushed by rebel soldiers!" A soldier explains to his lord King Geraint.

King Geraint was a old and very wise man, in his rule he had grown stern from a previous more just and pleasant rule it was only due to the capture of his daughter that drove him to the man he was.

"I see, send a company of my personal guard to discover and escort his men back, has any military units heard of this yet?" Geraint demanded.

"Sir Coll and his company of recruits sir, trainees they are and talented ones too sir." The soldier informed.

Coll flashed a look at Eilonwy, she seemed rather shifted by this statement, Geraint understood why and nodded. "Send a company of my elite soldiers to escort the King and Coll's company."

Eilonwy had held her breath when she heard Coll's company mentioned, she knew perfectly well Taran was apart of that unit and she feared the worst. Then for a split second she felt herself getting dizzy, then she almost lost her footing and hers felt heavy.

"Eilonwy!" Geraint barked in her ear.

"Yes sir." She muttered feeling herself become much more awake.

"Alert your mother, tonight we dine with a King if we are lucky, wear your smartest dress as well i hear King Arthur is quite a attractive noble."

Eilonwy nodded and turned to her lady in waiting, "come Guinevere, lets inform my mother of the Kings arrival."


	6. Call to arms

Rise of the Knights chapter 6

Call to arms

The darkness sweeps into Taran's bedroom, it catches at the drapes and throws them from the bed letting the frost fall on the boy.

Feeling the cold he is disgruntled and sways left and right attempting in vain to find the drapes for warmth.

In his mind he dreams of a wedding, he is the groom and a blonde facless woman is his wife to be, they hold hands and share the wonderful moment together.

Then lightning cracks through the sky, the once blue skies turn dark and rain plummets from the heavens.

Cries of anguish scream through his ears, his wife vanishes and he is alone at the altar with only the wind howling throughout the chaos.

Then lightning struck at the muddy gravel, moments later from the pits of hell itself a skeletal hand breaks through the surface and grasps at the air.

More appeared, followed by a skeletal body, draped in a purple cloak the Horned King rose before him. From the eyes sockets a red light glared at Taran, a maniacal laugh erupted from the bones and Taran opened his eyes and jolted upright in his bed.

"The Horned King." He muttered and shook his head, it was still late at night he must have only been asleep for a few hours.

King Geraint's Court.

"As you can see your majesty," Geraint exclaimed with deep admiration for the young king. "I have admired your capable hands delivering England out of the dark ages however here in Prydain as you have seen many dark figures still hold true to those evil days."

"Yes unfortunately, thankfully I had the royal guard at my back lead by my Captain Lancelot here." Arthur sighed gesturing to his Captain who stood a few metres from his right, he was a military man and so stood upright, did not dart his eyes away as if in confusion but kept them steady gazing over the Prydain soldiers. "However it appears their leader was not of Welsh origins, his armour was more English, from a sharp glance I noted the Coat of Arms that belonged to King Uther, I presume he is a elder veteran soldier."

Geraint impressed nodded and offered the king another drink as to which Arthur denied kindly, Eilonwy had to admit she was impressed by the boy's presence, no older than himself but a King and a humble respectful man at that. His armour suited him perfectly, his sword also seemed recognizable to her however she looked away as she feared to be caught by her father for not being the upright dutiful princess she was.

Her lady in waiting however did not seem impressed by Arthur, Guinevere merely refreshed their drinks and stood in waiting beside her Princess.

"And what are your plans to counteract the most tragic events?" Geraint asked humbly.

"Well I can be safe to say your lordship, your safely out of the equation." Arthur replied with a modest glance across the surrounding Prydain soldiers, he noted that none of the men bore the same armour as the attackers. "But I do have one question, who is to take command of Taran's company, I hear his commander fell in battle?"

"Taran?" Geraint at first muttered with a note of confusion and a sharp glance to Eilonwy who had leant forward eagerly. "Ah yes Sir Coll, tomorrow morning we shall hold his funeral, a brave knight and a admirable leader, I believe it is to fall to Sir Owain to take command."

"Yes, anyway I intend to discover who is behind this attack, Taran explained to me a small creature came to him and warned him of the attack." Arthur explained curtly, his expression was puzzled as if he was contemplating the situation. "I'll need to talk to that creature."

Suddenly Eilonwy spoke out of turn, "That sounds like Gurgi!"

Geraint and Arthur turned to her in surprise, Gerait flashed a sign of anger however Arthur pleasantly smiled which seemed to calm the situation.

"And what is a Gurgi?" Arthur asked.

"He's not a it he's a animal, I met him several years ago sir," Eilonwy explained slowly as if remembering all the facts herself. "Taran knows him best, shall I go bring him here?"

"If you feel like you must, it's too late for me however I shall turn to my sleeping quarters, Guinevere, escort Arthur to his room." Geraint muttered and raised himself to his feet and strode away.

Guinevere nodded rather distastefully and turned to Arthur attempting at a smile and said, "This way sir."

"No thank you, I am too awake to fall to sleep and I'm sure I can find my own way."

Guinevere nodded and turned away and returned to her quarters, she did not understand the young King entirely he seemed like every other dictator, as if they were gods gift to earth however Arthur seemed different, considering his age he was not spoilt or pompous but more humble. She shook her head fiercely and left the thought out of her head.

Up in Taran's quarters the young soldier was on the balcony mesmerised by the view he scratched the back of his head with his fingers, he usual came up here when he needed time to think. He didn't know what to do or act, the dreams come and go sometimes eve when he's awake, all since the Black Knight fought him had these nightmares of the Horned King.

But the Horned King is dead though, Taran thought to himself, he watched the tyrant sucked into the Black Cauldron and enter some sort of nether world or limbo.

"Up here again?" A strange voice asked him.

Taran turned round to see Owain behind him, Owain now held a red scar across his right cheek from the previous battle, he walked with a limp and his hand was bandaged.

"Owain, you almost scared." Taran replied. "We shall have to get some bells on you, creeping up on people like that."

Owain chuckled and nudged Taran, "Sad to hear about Coll, I saw you and him back there."

Taran nodded and leant against the stone wall of the balcony and sighed, "You're now leader of our company you know?" He asked.

"Not with these injuries, besides our company is being annexed into the army anyway."

"Into the army? But what about the Black Knight we should go after him and get revenge for Coll!"

"Taran, I want to avenge Coll myself. But we both fought the demon, no weapon can pierce that armour it would be stupid."

Just then Taran had a thought, no weapon can penetrate that armour, maybe there is one that could.

"Owain, I have a plan." He muttered and turned to his friend. "It's a risk worth taking but I will have to take it. This may be the last time I will see you, rest up now."

Owain stared at Taran with a confused expression displayed upon his face and shook his head. "Taran, I wont stop you and im too wounded to assist you, but you're a good soldier, don't let pride get in your way to see the light."

Far away in the farm lands of Prydain, the cold air sweeps through the fields across mountains and lakes and into a small cottage deep in the forest, smoke rises from the chimney and birds rest atop the roof, below on the surface a cat prowls around the house, scavenging for any sign of food however unwilling to make any minimal effort to obtain it.

In vain he decides to return to warmth of the cottage so carefully he jumps up to the window ledge and begins to pat the window, hoping his master will hear.

Inside tending to a large pot cooking tea Dallbren perked his ears up and turned to the direction of the noise to see his cat at the window. "Oh you silly little thing." He muttered and opened the window to let the cat in. "Never knows what he wants Merlin, silly little fool never makes his mind up."

Merlin leant back in his chair with his pipe in hand he looked back to his companion, "hmm well yes, we need to discuss Athos."

Dallbren nodded and turned to the pot, grasping a mug he poured some hot water into it and took a seat next to Merlin. "Have you heard any word?" Dallbren asked calmly.

"Only that he is searching for something, a powerful weapon but I cannot decipher what it is."

"Could it be the Black Cauldron? Excalibur? The Undead armies? Hammer of Beowulf? The Bow of Sherwood?"

"None of them, it appears this weapon is stronger than all of those however I have taken the liberty to hide all those weapons except for the Cauldron, it is hidden from my sight."

"I have heard of its whereabouts, the three witches have it now but they can be bought out."

"We shall need to get it back, we need to destroy it."

"I see no way in which we can, we shall need to trade with those women."

"There is also the risk of the Cauldron itself, the evil entity that lives in it is still powerful."

"However the entity is contained, there is no mortal way to destroy such a creation and I fear all we could do is merely hide it just to be discovered yet again."

Merlin nodded and blew out the smoke from his pipe, the smoke rose and twined in the gap between the two men.

Many miles away, beneath a castle's foundations deep in the catacombs of its dungeons a hooded figure walks down a stone passage, his eyes on every step he walks with great speed.

He arrives upon a bolted door, steadily he protrudes a silver key from his robes and unlocked the padlock.

Entering the room, he gazed across the space to see a pool of lava, the wall were of stone that looked to be centuries old and the ceiling had a funnel that presumed lead to a chimney.

"Why are you here?" A hushed voice asked.

The hooded figure gazed across the room once more and unfolded his hood to reveal a elderly face, blue eyes and withered long silver hair that fell down his back.

"My name is Athos the wizard, I have come for the weapon." The man replied with a stern voice.

"Ah the Staff of the Elder, I fear you will not acquire what you came here for." The voice replied, no other figure had appeared and the room looked to be vacant.

"Come forward Guardian." Athos spat.

"Ask and you shall receive."

And then from the pit of the lava pool a body rose from the fire, a hand broke through first and a body rose as if propelled by invisible ropes and hovered above the lava.

He was covered in a red molten layer of lava that slowly began to drip down, soon he was completely shaken from the fire and he appeared to be a young man, clean shaven short blonde hair.

He wore silver armour, a white cross on his chest plate and a gold encrusted sword strapped to his belt.

"I am the Guardian of fire, if you wish access to the Staff you must battle me." The man declaimed drawing his sword.

Athos nodded and drew out his open palms, static energy emitted from them and with one fell push the energy charged into the Guardian who blocked the attack with his sword.

Suddenly Athos disappeared into the shadows, his cloak fell to the floor and the Guardian puzzled looked around the room.

"There is no place to hide here wizard." He said as he paced around the room slowly and steadily glaring at every corner waiting for the man.

From above the shadows began to drip like water, dark murky water as black as ink, dripped onto the shoulder of the Guardian, he looked up to see a wave of darkness cloud over him.

He screamed and tried to defend himself but a dark rope like tentacle of the shadow grasped his arm leading the Guardian to be defenceless as the darkness washed over him.


	7. For Prydain

Chapter 7

For Prydain

"What do you mean you're leaving?" King Geraint barked over his court room at the young Taran.

"It's the only way my lord." Taran tried to explain but was interrupted my Geraint's roars.

"A potential army surrounds my fortress, putting the lifes of my people in danger and you want to go for a little picnic eh?" Geraint spat as he stood up from his throne and strode down to Taran.

From his seat Arthur watched with interest the two men, he was waiting for the opportune moment for his reason with Geraint. He didn't understand what Taran was hoping to gain himself however he understood as King sometimes you have to make sacrificies for the good of the people.

"Well what have you to say soldier?" Geraint snapped staring intently into Taran's eyes.

"My king, it's a idea I've had." Taran began and looked up to his master. "If it's a chance to fight back with a small chance, we can win if only we could get it."

"And what is this that you hope to search for?" Geraint asked fiercely.

"A sword." Taran explained. "In the marshes of Morva."

Then the court fell quiet much to the confusion of Arthur, he glanced across to see Eilonwy and Guinevere's jaws dropped a mixture of shock and horror on their face. Even Lancelot seemed taken aback by these news however he gazed at Arthur, all militaristic fashion cast aside and he expressed deep confusion.

"Morva?" Geraint asked shallowly.

"Yes sir." Taran responded curtly.

"If you are to take this mission, you will go alone, I will send any of my men to that dark land."

Suddenly their was a grumble in the crowd and several soldiers stepped forward, Taran recognized them as his troop with the bandaged Owain at the front leading his company even now.

"My Lord, we have all here lost friends to this darkness, we ask to accompany Taran." Owain pleaded.

"As do I!" Arthur interjected.

The Court then turned astonished by Arthur's outbreak, Arthur stepped up from his seat and walked down majestically in his gold armour that reflected the morning sun valiantly.

"These men gave their lives to my cause, I shall accompany them to the Marshes of Morva." Arthur declaimed proudly.

King Geraint shook his head and nodded respectfully to Arthur.

"It seems the whole company are against me here, I shall warn you though Arthur and to you too Taran, in those marshes there is a evil lurking there, I wish I was as youthful as the both of you I would accompany you both, you may leave when you're ready." King Geraint muttered and shook the men away.

Taran nodded to Arthur who acknowledged him, Arthur then grasped Taran by the shoulder and lifted the man from his feet and whispered in his ears.

"Me and my men shall accompany you to these marshes, however I need to know what lies in the land that you need." He asked Taran intriguingly.

"A sword, it has great magical powers." Taran explained in a hush of a voice, he didn't want any unwanted ears to listen in. "It might be our last chance."

"Then I shall follow you, I will ask you told me of this sword, I can respect wishing to have a heirloom returned to you but you cannot put the lives of our men before yourself understand?" Arthur exclaimed and turned to the soldiers behind Lancelot. "They are good men with good families."

Taran turned to Arthur almost half hearted, this was a change in Arthur's stead from earlier, before he was graceful and humble almost unsuspecting to be a King but now he was stern and reasonable and well strong willed.

"I understand Sir." Taran replied steadily.

"And stop calling me Sir!" Arthur grinned with a wink.

It was almost mid day before the company were to move out, Taran was preparing his armour, he strapped on his braces and his leather chest guard.

"You really going back there?" A feministic voice called to him, he recognized that graceful tune.

"Eilonwy, I have to." Taran stated without turning around.

"Just remember last time we were there." Eilonwy muttered darkly.

"I have a plan Eilonwy."

"Do you have any thing to trade?"

Taran sighed ad hung his head and shook his head. "I will offer them my servitude after Prydain is safe." He explained.

"What but you can't!" Eilonwy responded in disbelief.

"What else have I to offer them, I need to protect Prydain, I need to protect the men, I need to protect Arthur… I need to protect you."

Eilonwy fell silent, however a third voice spoke up from behind him.

"I may be able to offer something to trade Taran."

Taran turned to see Arthur standing beside Eilonwy, his gallant exposure was magnificent, his armour glistening he seemed even more majestic.

"Arthur, I cant ask you to…" Taran began however Arthur raised a hand to silence him.

"I have a confidant who you must meet." Arthur explained and turned to the window, swiftly he opened it and cast the window doors open.

Suddenly from the empty window and owl swooped in and rested on Arthur's shoulder and ruffled it's feathers.

"Eilonwy, Taran meet Archimedes." Arthur said glancing admiringly to Arhcimedes. "I dare say you are growing some grey feathers you know."

And then to the shock of Taran and Eilonwy the owl turned with a ignorant and rather insulted glare at the King and from it's beak it said, "Well i never, five years being a King and you're all ready getting to big for your boots boy."

Arthur laughed ad turned to the confused look on Eilonwy and Taran's eyes.

"A talking Owl?" They both said in unison.

"We aren't going to trade him are we?" Taran asked puzzled.

Archimedes shocked turned to Arthur then to Taran and back to Arthur. "What? What, What?" He cried.

"Oh hush Archimedes we are not going to trade you." Arthur explained rather impatiently. "I'm sorry Taran he gets a bit insensitive at times, right Archimedes I need to know where Merlin is can you help?"

Archimedes glared at Taran and then to Arthur he held his head high and very proudly and replied, "I might be, besides I do need a rest."

"Another night hunting?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

Archimedes flashed a glance at Arthur and merely stated, "Maybe, shame there was no fish though."

"And Pikes?"

"Especially Pi… oh don't be like that boy, come now shall I escort you to Merlin?" Archimedes muttered.

"Well if Taran is ready then we shall." Arthur responded.

Taran nodded and watched as Arthur escorted himself from Taran's bedroom leaving Eilonwy with taran alone.

"Just to think, another and we could have gotten married." Eilonwy sighed and made her leave.

"Hey wait!" Taran cried and grasped her arm delicately. "I know this is sudden, I know what im doing is suicidal, but you got to understand I need to do this."

"For what? I know you want fame, to be a warrior and a Knight, you have been given a taste of war and you want more. When will it end?"

"That's not true!"

"Then why leave me for this? You just offered your life and for what?"

"For you."

"For Prydain!"

"For you!"

"FOR THE LEGEND OF TARAN?"

"FOR YOU!"

The two fell silent, Eilonwy's mad glare that Taran returned with a calming insightful stare. The wind howled outside, causing the window doors to shake and bash against the stone wall of Arthur's room.

Taran turned away to close the windows, he locked them tight and noticed it looked like rain may come from over the horizon of the forest.

He turned back to see that Eilonwy had vanished, only a open door, his sword on the bed and the darkness of the empty room that seemed to lurk more and more nearer him.

The journey took a good two hours to cross the large expanse of Prydain, and Archimedes himself felt almost lost if it was not for Arthur's suggestion he take flight to examine over the land.

Finally they arrived at this destination, a lonely cottage placed amongst a circular gap between the trees, Taran recognized the area immediately.

"Dallbren? Arthur is you confidant named Dallbren?" He asked intently.

"No he is named Merlin, he's a great wizard and a better teacher." Arthur explained.

They arrived and Taran and Arthur alone strode over to the front door, as they walked down the way Arthur himself seemed to recognise the area.

"Why this place seems oddly familiar?" He asked curiously.

"This is the place where we first met." Taran answered.

"Ah yes, ha ha what a odd turn of events, that was about five years ago."

They entered the cottage, it seemed rather comfortable small, a pot was burning in the corner and a cat was prancing around the room. Taran spotted the cat and chased after the animal who jumped into Taran's arms.

"You little fool of a cat! You never write never invite me over, it's like your trying to avoid me!" Taran laughed.

"I dare say we could say the same to you Taran." A mysterious voice uttered from the darkness.

And then to Taran's astonishment Dallbren behind him, the two embraced a hug and the parted as Taran introduced Arthur.

"Dallbren I'd like to introduce you to King…" He began.

"King Arthur of England, the man who drew the sword from the stone." Dallbren finished and held out a and to Arthur.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir." Arthur replied pleasantly as the two men shook hands.

"That's a bit of a grand title if I do say so myself." Another mysterious voice shuddered through the cottage.

And then suddenly from a blast of wind that shook through the front door of the cottage Merlin appeared by Arthur's side.

"You're still the Wart to me." Merlin muttered with a wink.

"And you're still the blasted old fool." Arthur replied with a grin he then gestured to Taran. "Have you met Taran?"

"Pleased to meet you boy." Merlin noted with a smile.

Taran nodded respectfully and said, "Pleasure."

And then the company enjoyed a relaxing cup of tea each, they shared gallant stories of their adventures and the most recents events. Merlin described his hunt for a singular weapon that the evil wizard Athos is looking for, Dallbren explained his failed attempts to try and contact the Elder wizard who had apparently vanished for several years and Arthur and Taran explained their own adventure with battling the Black Knight.

The suddenly Arthur exclaimed that a creature apparently known as Gurgi had explained to Taran the events, Taran as if remembering a long forgotten story explained every detail.

"If we could find that creature we could discover the area where he found out about everything." Arthur concluded.

"Yes but all things must come in time, if I were to summon Gurgi now he would arrive the next day, and I do believe you do not have time and are await entry to Morva." Dallbren examined.

"Yes but how did you know?" Arthur responded.

"Please Arthur, I am now blind." Dallbren laughed and passed over to Taran a small bag. "Use this to trade with the Witches of Morva."

Taran slightly opened the bag only to have Dallbren place a hand on Taran's hand. "Only to be opened by them my boy, remember that." He ordered.

"If I were to make the dela I would need to know the name of the artefact." Arthur interjected.

"And so you would, it has many names Arthur." Merlin explained. "It is a object that many men would spend their lives seeking, with my foresight I see that even your own Knights would seek for the object, you may call it the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail?" Arthur gasped with deep curiosity for the small bag.

"It has no power, it is said to the holder it will grant them the knowledge of the gods." Dallbren described.

"Then why can't we use it to battle the hordes of evil!" Taran exclaimed eagerly.

"No man should have that power." Arthur insisted.

The men fell quiet at the words spoken by Arthur, Merlin seemed impressed and Taran and Dallbren nodded their understanding.

"So why are we handing this over to them?" Taran asked.

"They would not use, they had the Black Cauldron in their grasp for years and never used it, they'd understand it's power and use to trade if anyone offered them anything more powerful."

"And what is more powerful that the Grail?" Arthur inquired.

"That is still to be discovered."


	8. Chapter 8: Ascension

For the readers: I'd first like to apologise to the readers who have had to wait so long for this chapter, sadly I have neglected writing in order to accomplish my own life pursuits I have to face if I am to have a future, I have always wanted to complete this flick and I still intend to. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8

King Geraint sat heavily on his throne fumbling with a Silver penny on his arm rest, he felt the cold metal curl around his fingers and the sharp sound it made as it span when it feel from his skin onto the wooden throne. His Court was empty and only the yellow light from the candles kept the King company as they flickered in the hall casting lights and shadows dancing across the wall, low howls from the outside world haunted his ears as he began to feel the very essence of his kingdom fall from his fingertips just like the silver coin.

"My lord, you look weary shall I call for your servants?" Said a soothing voice from nearby.

The King looked up only to see Owain, Taran's fellow soldier and friend who had been apart of the cohort that defended King Arthur's carriage from the dreaded Black Knight's attack. "No boy," The King replied rudely, then sighed and examined the boy. "What's wrong with your leg soldier?"

"Took spear damage to the thigh Sir." Owain explained with a half-hearted smile. "The reason why I could not accompany Taran."

"Ah Taran, good man is he not?" Geraint asked.

"Yes Sir, he is a loyal friend." Owain replied, his smile tweaked with more cheer with his answer.

"I thought you might say that." The King sighed and sat back and continued playing with his coin. "Let me ask you something soldier boy, if you believed you were standing on the edge of a cliff, you can't walk away from it and the only way to secure yourself to land was to tie yourself to the nearest tree what would you do?"

Owain slanted his head curiously and blinked twice before answering, "I'd find myself rope to attack myself to that tree."

"You're not listening, you have a military mind how would you tie yourself to a tree if you couldn't move?"

"Umm… I'd ask someone to tie it for me."

"Exactly, at least you have something between your ears boy."

Owain curiously fell back slightly but straightened his back and stood to attention and waited for his orders from the King to be dismissed but annoyingly the King returned to playing with his coin.

"You remember the Dark ages boy?" Geraint muttered his question out of his hoarse breath as if pondering the question himself.

"Yes Sir."

"Do you? What do you remember?"

"My father defending his farm from marauders, pulling his body from the fields."

"Is that why you joined the army?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sad story, let me tell you what I remember, believe it or not I wasn't born here, I was born in the high mountains and I was blessed by the spirits with strength, the Horned King back then was the most evil Warlord of the time, this Castle we stand in was his, I lead men to retake this castle and renamed it Prydain after the mountain. The years that followed my Kingdom branched out to the fields around us and I rebuilt our fortress and manned the walls, my strength and the fire of my youth I believed I could rule all of Wales and more at one point, and then…"

Owain waited patiently for the rest of the story, he had had the tale of the King's takeover of Prydain, how he had fended off marauders and the Horned King for decades but never so clearly or from anyone with any connection to the original source as was he.

"And then my lord?" Owain asked.

"Then Eilonwy was born." King Geraint muttered and straightened his palm and slapped the silver coin onto the wooden arm rest. "Not such a good ending to a story with such a good start but then it isn't the end."

Owain tried to gain some sense from the King's riddles but could not gather whatever lay behind the King's eyes into the world of his memories they were locked tightly by the bold blue eyes that seemed to sway in the candlelight like the very sea itself.

Suddenly a high howl from outside the courtroom screamed through the men's ears, it was no wolf howl it was that of a man and it was the last sound a man makes before the very essence of life succumbs to death.

Owain twisted round as the Court room's doors opened revealing a tall man attired in Black Steel, red eyes that seemed to leer from the darkness of his visor, in his hand he held a large broadsword that was dripped in red blood. Behind the knight the two guardsmen lay, their own essence of life dripping away with the blood on the Broadsword.

"Who dares enters the King's Court!" Roared King Geraint as jumped to his feet, his fists balled and shook as the anger and fire from his youth flared more violently even with the strains of the mans age.

Owain drew his own sword and stumbled before the King facing the Black Knight, he lifted his sword pointing to the Black Knight, his eyes ignited their own fire as the Black Knight stepped forward leaving behind him a trail of red.

"Who dares enter the court of the King?" Came a hushed voice from the shadows, The King and Owain glared around the room waiting for their unknown assailant would appear. "I see a Court of lies heralded by a hypocrite before me. Attack!"

And then the Black Knight marched forwards towards the Throne his grip tightening on his sword.

Owain tightened his own hands firm on his sword and stared down his opponent, "Lay down your sword, this is your last warning!"

But the Knight did not take heed and swung his Broadsword in an arc towards Owain, however with great skill and much pain due to his thigh Owain ducked and swung around the Knight and struck his own sword at the back of the Knight's knee which caused the Knight's leg to bend and force him to the floor.

Owain then sent another attack to the Knight's sword hand causing the steel weapon to clatter on the stone floor and finally Owain twisted his sword upside down and with his foot tilted the Knight's head visor forward revealing a dark gap between the Helmet and the Back plate, then he sent his sword down deep into the gap.

Owain stepped back his sword deep in the Knight's back, he couldn't believe it, he had done it, he had slayed the demon that had killed his teacher and Captain Coll. Then the throbbing pain returned to his thigh and he gript it tightly as he stumbled around his fallen foe to the throne of the King.

"It is over nameless one!" The King barked, his triumphant smile and laughter cackled through the court. "Your Champion has been slain, show yourself and I shall give you mercy!"

But the silent one remained quiet the Court itself, the shadows still danced on the walls, the candles flickered more due to the slight wind from the outside. Then a very low sound rung from the floor, it slowly became more and more louder and Geraint Owain puzzled looked around the floor, it became sharper as if it was a shrill laugh of it's own, it wasn't human to their ears it was malevolent and unknown and yet it was the very air of evil.

Then suddenly King Geraint twisted to Owain and cried out aloud, "Owain!"

Owain turned only to be greeted by a massive Black steel fist as it coiled around his neck and lifted him from the floor, he kicked and twisted as the very last gasps of air were filtered from his throat whilst the Black Knight drew Owain's sword from his back and threw it at the feet of King Geraint's feet.

"Did you really believe this crippled excuse of a soldier could stop my Champion?" Said the voice again but this time it whispered in the very ear of King Geraint.

Geraint turned as the very colour from his face washed away, beside him stood an elderly man wearing a dark robe that concealed his face but in his hand he grasped a tall, gold staff with a blue crystal at it's head.

"Athos! Release the boy!" Geraint demanded.

Athos the Wizard drew back his hood revealing a bearded face, scarred skin with dark red eyes and yet a cunning grin that seemed all-knowing and arrogant. "You have aged well Geraint, we must thank your mother for that." He sneered and turned to his staff. "I doubt your small, wasted mind even knows what I'm holding?"

Geraint glared at the man, the obvious confusion was there but it was transparent to what was before them and his anger over how this monster could just talk as casually as if he were greeting a guest whilst a boy was dying before his very eyes.

The anger took hold and Geraint leapt for the sword at his feet drew it up but Athos merely smiled and tapped his staff once of the stone and from that tap a wave of wind pushed Geraint from his feet and flying into the wall, the sounds of bones snapping and wood cracking echoed in the court as Athos strolled around to the front of the Thrones and took his seat.

"Kill him." He muttered to the Black Knight.

Taran slipped left and right on his horse, the night was long and the march was bearing down heavy on the company, at the advice of Merlin and Dallbren Arthur had covered as much ground as possible before nightfall and now the sun's last glimpses of light were beginning to dull.

"My Lord!" Cried one of the scouts.

"Speak Michael." Lancelot replied.

"My eyes have spotted a old cottage over the hill ahead Sir!" Michael responded. "No further than four kilometres!"

"That must be your Cottage Taran." Arthur muttered and nudged Taran on the arm to wake him up. "Keep your wits about you, it may get tricky."

Taran nodded and splashed his face with water. "Be careful, the witches will deceive, I believe it should only be three or two men to enter the Cottage."

"Me as well, this is a diplomatic mission and I fear my men themselves if faced with whatever lies in that cottage they might succumb." Arthur sighed and examined his men, it was true they were gallant and noble however some of them were young, whilst others battle scarred but emotionally troubled and Arthur had good experience with such Witches, they could manipulate and control weaknesses. And if any weakness should be used against him it would not be any of his men it would be his and his alone. "I shall enter alone, you and Lancelot will take command of the men."

To this Taran and Lancelot turned in shock and insisted they accompany him.

"Excuse me Sire we have no knowledge what hides behind those doors, these witches could do anything to you, I hear Witches eat people sire, cook them in pots and spit out their bones!" Lancelot exclaimed.

Taran stared at him blankly, "Not as such." He interjected. "At least let one of us go with you, I am known to the Witches, they will hear me."

Arthur nodded, "Lancelot, wait outside Taran and myself will enter the Cottage, build a fire and position scouts around the Cottage." To this Lancelot nodded and signalled silent commands to his scouts.

"He's very good isn't he?" Arthur asked Taran with a grin.

"Yes, he seems to have a good connection with his troops." Taran replied noting Lancelot keen command.

"You wouldn't believe it but he's French." Arthur grinned and the two set off to the Cottage.

They rode up and the night was already falling on them, the shadows no more hid behind the beams of light they swelled up and encompassed the land and only the faint glimpses of star light assisted the men's eye sight.

They dismounted marched up to the door but just before Taran pushed the door Arthur grasped his arm stiffly. "One last thing, are you sure this will work?" He urged his eyes peering into Taran's.

"Of course." Taran confirmed and for a moment he had a flashback of walking up to the Cottage all those years ago with Eilonwy. "It is the only way for me."

They entered into a silent room, there were tables thrown on the floor on their side and broken chairs and broken fragments of cauldrons lay across the floor, more memories flooded Taran's imagination and Arthur stepped forward and examined the room.

"Whatever lives here hasn't been here for a while." He muttered angrily he twisted to Taran to say more but held his tongue when Taran outstretched his hand and noticed his hand on his sword and nodded.

"Orddu! Orwen! Orguch!" Taran cried into the shadows. "Show yourselves."

A low wind swept through the door and hit slightly on the side of Arthurs face causing his his hair to sway and he peered his eyes into the darkness noticing a small light sparkle, then watched it magnify and grow larger and larger.

"Well well well!" A woman's voice cackled followed by shriek laughter from other voices. "The boy has returned haha!"

With a flash of green light three gruesome looking women appeared before the two men, Arthur grimaced but neglected their hideousness and tried to be presentable but something about his posture attracted the women.

"Well look at what we have here, he's brought a friend!" They cooed, Orguch tugged at his hair, Orwen stroked at the gold chest plate and Orddu seemed enchanted by his sword.

"He's a handsome isn't he?"

"Very majestic!"

"Look at his beautiful sword!"

"Ladies." Arthur muttered and gestured with his hand to try to push the women away. "It's a pleasure, however we have business."

Orddu stroked her head and eyed the pair up. "You two are dressed for battle eh?" She queried.

"That is our business." Arthur responded.

Suddenly Orguch perched forward and spat, "This one has something to him, I see something in him, something we haven't seen before!"

"Never mind that." Taran interjected. "We are here to make a deal."

Orddu raised a eyebrow and leaned from Arthur's direction to his and her eyes flashed, "Well we are always available to keep old customers happy." She giggled. "What can you offer us that we would want?"

"First, my sword." Taran declaimed. "I will trade you for it."

"Oh yes, the magical sword!" Orwen cried aloud and continued stroking Arthur's chest plate. "It was very enchanting you know?"

"Yes…" Orwen muttered ponderously. "And what do you have to trade for it?"

Arthur curtly stepped forward and held his head up and said, "I am willing to trade the Holy Grail." He revealed the pouch Dallbren had given to him.

Orddu stepped back as if in fear of the very fabric that held the object, "You would give this for the sword?" She whispered in confusion.

"Yes." Arthur responded his eyes peering into hers and Taran realised he was doubting himself now due to her reaction but he still kept strong. "I will only make this offer once."

Orddu turned to her sisters and they seemed more shocked than her by the transaction. Then Orddu had returned to her usual self, "And what would we want with that silly little thing?" She muttered as if she didn't care.

"Very well." Arthur muttered and stuffed the pouch back into his pocket. "Pleasure doing business with yo…"

"No no wait!" Orddu cried out, Taran was impressed by Arthur's skill of outwitting even these three witches something which he had not seen before. "What I meant was why do we not give you gentlemen a chance to take your prize yourselves?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur responded curiously.

"Merely a test to see if you are worthy of this sword."

"Taran this is a trick let's go."

Arthur turned his back on the witches but Orddu pointed her ugly finger at the door and it slammed shut, Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, under the cover of his cloak so the witches wouldn't see his hand he grasped his sword handle.

"This is no trick King!" Orddu barked. "This is a test, pass and we will give you the sword, you can give us the Grail and all will be well but you must prove how far you will go to accept this deal, it is not often a man offers a trade with such a fair gift."

Orwen and Orguch began to snigger and giggle behind Orddu and Taran felt uneasy, he knew their trickery and by all rights they shouldn't even be here no matter how far Arthur took the diplomatic skills, but Taran and Arthur both knew they needed to make this deal.

"And what test is this?" Arthur asked carefully examining every expression the three witches made.

"The test is, you must enter the Black Cauldron, there lies your weapon deep in its world, there you can retrieve it!" Orddu explained.

"Are you mad? We will never come out alive again?" Taran snapped.

"Not if you anchor yourselves to our world, in this case the grail is more than powerful!"

"Do you take us for fools?" Arthur muttered.

"Do you want the sword? For that is the only way to take it?"

For a few minutes both men were silent and they stared at each other, no words were needed but they both understood it would be a dangerous journey from the start.

"What is the Cauldron's world?" Arthur asked.

"Centuries ago, before the Dark ages before the written word you read lived a great evil King, his mind was trapped in the cauldron and he slumbers however over the centuries the Cauldron and he are now one, you must enter his mind through our magic and retrieve the sword."

And then clarity sank in through the thick skin of Taran, he understood slightly from his own experience with the Cauldron watching it suck the Horned King into it causing his death, he wondered could his spirit also be trapped in that Cauldron?

"Arthur, I say yes." Taran murmured and Arthur nodded back in agreement.

"Both of you grasp the Grail with your hand." Orddu instructed and they did.

"Plant your free hand onto the Cauldron." They did.

The witches broke into a chant, murmuring strange words from a forgotten language and Arthur and Taran began to feel distant from one another, not through physicality but mentally as if they were drifting through the air.

And the darkness.


	9. Annuvin

Annuvin

Taran opened his eyes to tall dark green grass that stroked his face as the wind blew from the south, shaking his head he got to his knee and checked himself, he had his sword, his clothes and he was thankful. As he stood up he examined his surroundings only to be confronted by a circular wall of tall looming trees that towered above him. The sky was dark, the wind cold and there was no lights to be seen of, no sun or stars but yet Taran could peer through the dark as easily as any other time in the knight with a light.

Then suddenly he realised something, Arthur was nowhere to be found and he was alone in this forest, yet he felt uneasy as the hairs on his spine slowly crawled up to stand similar to the trees, he felt like he was being watched by the eyes of some hidden watcher.

As a precaution he withdrew his sword and proceeded into the forest.

Arthur grasped the tree beside and pulled himself to a stand, he could not remember but somehow he had been transported from his world to some forest, however he sensed a mystical presence and he confirmed that this world was not his own. Could it be the Witches? Then he remembered the Cauldron and the words of the three ugly sorcerers, the old King's mind was reaped into the Cauldron.

Arthur strolled slowly through the Forest careful of every move, the only sound emitted was the crunch of leaves and snaps of twigs from the weight of Arthurs shoes as he paved through the terrain, twigs bent back as he pushed through them and oddly a cold chill slowly crawled u behind him and picked up the stray leaves from the floor.

He turned slowly his hand on his sword hilt, his eyes glared and his body posed for a attack that this uncanny forest would deliver, but there was nothing, only a slow wind that clawed at the leaves.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap not far from him, he turned again to face the sound only to be confronted by tall looming green trees, his eyes scanned the shadows, he thought he saw movement but he could barely comprehend what moved and what didn't.

Suddenly he noticed something in the distance, between the gaps between trees not far from him through the tree shadows, glints of light glittered in the distance, was it that which he saw movement earlier.

Cautiously he crept through the shadows of the trees, he thought he heard something slither around him but he took no heed of the forests tricks.

He stepped from the bush and was presented to a long and wide lake, pale blue water that shook smoothly with each wave almost as the waves were dancing with one another. He knelt before the water and cupped the water in his hands, it was cold to the touch and he washed his face with it, feeling the cold water cleanse his skin he unhooked his sword and placed it onto the ground and with both hands cupped the water and brought it up to his face.

For a moment he could see his reflection in his hands, the blonde hair, the tiny hairs across his chin and cheeks of a stubble illuminating the prospects of his ascension to manhood.

But something else glinted in the background that was not any tree life or forest trickery, red eyes, a skeleton face with a japing jaw as if sucking in the very air.

Arthur twisted round to see a leering skeleton warrior, old armour that looked as if belonged to a crypt of some ancient battle and a jagged sword held in a bone like hand raise high then the warrior brought the blade down.

Arthur rolled away from his oppose and jumped to his feet, the skeleton turned to him and Arthur could see deep in his red eyes, deep endless hate of all living things, a body ripped away from it's soul and replaced merely by the raw emotion of hatred and anger.

Most importantly Arthur noticed his sword lying behind the feet of the skeleton on the floor, all he had was his gold gauntlets, he balled his fists and lifted them feeling the metal clink together as his hand stiffened, he never had to use his hand before he was skilled in sword play not in a brawl.

The Skeleton took no caution but swung his sword again close to Arthur's neck but thankfully the King had stepped back but he lost his balance and tripped over his cape and landed on the floor.

The Skeleton however seemed to move slowly, as if it was it's only function and Arthur thought it was such a weak factor compared to the red eyes that seemed to spout nothing but merciless hate that wished to strike it's enemies fast and quick. Then he realised he could use this to his advantage.

He waited for his rival to get closer and lift his sword then he swung on his knees, grasped the bone knee and sent a powerful hooking punch to the interlocking structure causing the bones to crack.

The Skeleton let out a shriek of pain and dropped the sword, Arthur then attempted to get to his feet but a bone hand grabbed his neck and began to squeeze tightly.

Then the bone jaw dropped and cracked ancient teeth revealed sharp edges of malicious intent Arthur his ears ring as if a silent roar coursed through his mind like blood through water.

Arthur shook his head, regaining his senses then grasped the bone hand and squeezed tightly himself then with his free hand swung a punch to the Skeletal cranium, the grip was released and the Skeleton fell back. Arthur acting quickly jumped and rolled past the Skeleton and grasped his own and withdrew the sword from it sheath and it glinted in the darkness like a great light that summoned all the courage and heroism in the land, with one stroke he beheaded his adversary. The Skeleton head dropped into the Lake water and the body clunked down and dropped clattering down on the muddy floor.

Suddenly his ears rang and he felt the pain strike through his mind like a thunder bolt and he turned to be confronted by more Skeletal warriors, they branded swords, maces, spears and shields they all limped slowly towards him as if their own death had taken their ability for speed.

Arthur grimaced and grasped his sword with both hands and prepared himself for the onslaught.

Eilonwy was shaken awake from her deep slumber by cold hands, she say up slowly and awkwardly as her rude guest who had woken her marched to a nearby window.

"We must leave your Highness, the castle is under attack!" Said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Eilonwy murmured.

Suddenly a light broke as flint and stone crackled together and a candle was lit, her guest strode forward to reveal herself however Eilonwy already knew who she was.

She wasn't draped in her usual gown but replaced by the Archers leather tunic and trousers, she wore a brown belt that held aloft a thin sword placed in a black sheath, the handle was magnificent almost a French design. Strapped around her upper body was a Quiver tipped with white arrows and a bow.

On her wrists she wore leather Vambraces that were intricately designed, she wore a rangers boots and strapped to one of her boots was a hunters knife, she was her Lady in waiting Guinevere but why she was dressed in such a eerie attire escaped Eilonwy's knowledge.

"Guinevere? What are you…" Eilonwy began but Guinevere gestured her to be silent.

"My lady there is not time," Guinevere muttered as she escorted Eilonwy from her bedroom to the window. "Look down My lady, do you hear? Can you see?"

Eilonwy could and did, she watched fires break from rooftops and scrath the surface of the stars, smoke rose with the peoples screams as Black armoured soldiers ripped through the city.

"The Black Knight has entered the Castle, we must leave now!" Guinevere cried.

"But what about my Father?" Eilonwy murmured.

"They have taken the Courtroom your highness, your Father has been taken."

Eilonwy gasped and she felt faint but Guinevere grasped her arm and shook her violently.

"We got to leave now!" She cried but suddenly the doors to Eilonwys room burst open and five Black armoured men clambered in each holding swords.

"Get the girl!" One of them commanded and they began to walk towards the women as if they believed they would receive no trouble from the two women.

Guinevere however grasped her bow and brought it down and pulled back her string and knocked a arrow into one of the intruders neck.

"Ahhh!" The man cried and as he fell to the floor the men realising the danger picked up speed.

However Guinevere expected this and with her bow she used as a club she swung it against one of the attacker, hitting him over the head she dropped the bow then drew her sword.

She blocked a swinging sword then twisted her body and spun around then pierced another attacker under the man's arm then brought her sword in swinging motion against the first man.

The man who had fallen to the floor got back to his feet and with his sword swung down to Guinevere who had not expected this and blocked but unfortunately she lost balance and her sword fell from her hands.

"I have you now girl!" The brute barked and went to pierce her through the chest but Guinevere drew her hunters knife from her boot and lunged forward and pierced the man's lower stomach just below the Black metal plate.

However the last man knocked her over the head with the flat of his blade rendering her unconscious and he kicked her Hunters knife away.

He then proceeded over to Eilonwy who defiantly stepped forward with her candle, "Come no further Knight!" She ordered and held her Candle high above her.

The Knight refused to listen to her and began to laugh maniacally as he reached out to grab her but Eilonwy immediately threw the Candle into the man's face and he fell back to the floor cowering from his burnt face.

Eilonwy then ran over to Guinevere helped her back to her feet grabbed her bow and sword for her then the pair ran from the chambers into the unknown world around them that evil had seemingly penetrated.


	10. Cauldron's Master

Cauldron master

Taran's wandering through the dark forest had lead him from the endless trees to a small enclosure of perfect grass that lead to what seemed like a pool, as he approached the blue water he found himself staring upon a great lake of sky blue and from the centre he could make out the suns reflection and it moved and shook with the slight tremors of the waves.

But then he realised there was no sun, or moon or stars for the light to be casted and he looked deeper into the gold light and saw something that made his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

It was the sword, as gold and silver as the day he first cast his eyes on it in the deep catacombs of the Horned Kings castle, it was forced into the bottom of the Lake and he could see the handle, sticking from the ground.

Just then he heard the clash of steel on steel and Taran drew his sword and scanned his surroundings, there was nothing. The rustle of the trees were the only movement he saw but he could still hear the sound of battle however distant it was Taran knew that sound unmistakable.

Then he saw it.

Across the Lake exactly opposite from was the King Arthur, his gold armour shining with every movement and his sword it's silver grace danced around him and struck what seemed to be a horde of thin and slow warriors, it was the Cauldron Born he was fighting Taran realised.

Every urge forced Taran to take action to charge at the enemy but the Lake was wide, and the time it would take the run from his side to Arthurs would take too long. And the sword was a mere swim away from him.

A plan formed in his mind.

He stripped himself of his iron armour and cast it aside, thankfully he wore his usual green tunic beneath his chest plate and his leather breeches were weightless and he needed speed with the swim.

His sword that he had been given from his mentor Coll he would keep, he tied his belt like a sash around his shoulder and he clambered into the cold water and dived.

The water stung his eyes, and the weight from his sword was heavy but he resisted and forced himself deeper and with each stroke he felt his muscles tingle like they hadn't done in years since he fought against the villains for the first time with the magic sword. It was a omen he deemed, a good omen that sword would be his again.

Suddenly invisible like tentacles wrapped themselves around Taran's hands and legs and held him aloft no more than a matter of feet from the sword, Taran struggled to hold his breath and wriggled around but the tight cords held firm and he felt his energy being drawn from his body and with one last effort he tried again to free his right arm but at the key moment his cheeks gave way and his lips split open and cold water slid down his throat.

A entire world flashed before taran's eyes, the memory of Dallbren teaching him to read and write, looking after the farm, meeting Arthur, Eilonwy, purgin the Horned Kings Castle, Eilonwy, wielding the sword, entering the army, meeting Coll and Owain, Eilonwy, facing the Black Knight and every up to this very moment and yet the image of Eilonwy's beautiful golden hair still lay as if imprinted on his skull.

And yet he was alive.

"There is no death here, Pig boy." Whispered a voice, it was a unknown voice, it was rough and hoarse as if unused for centuries.

"What?" Taran gurgled but he was surprised to find that he could talk even though the water flooded his mouth.

"This is my world boy." Said the voice again.

"Who goes there?" Taran cried his anger soared.

"I see you have come for my sword, I must admit I was surprised by your generosity, you and the Witches have returned to me a great trinket."

"The sword's only master is mine! Now demon show yourself!"

And the owner did, at least what Arthur deemed was the owner, bubbles rose from the deep and they formed the image of a man, then they dispersed but the image was still there, transparent similar to a ghost, no hair could be seen or distinguishing body features but it belonged to a man.

"My name is Arawn, I am the owner of the sword, I am ruler of Annuvin this underworld that was created by my master and is now my tomb." The figure declaimed.

Taran's jaw dropped and his body went limp, could this be the image of the old evil King, the King who was rumoured to have been trapped in the body of the great Black Cauldron.

"I… how…?" Taran stammered but the King interrupted.

"You are the slayer of the Horned King are you not? His challenger? His rival?" Arawn asked.

Taran held his head high regaining his sense of bravado and he stared the King at what he believed where his eyes were. "Yes, I fought him and he was defeated, not by my hand…"

"Yes child I know, I summoned the great wind and dragged his body to me, his soul and body lay here in this world. He was fortunate, my body was buried beneath my Castle in the tombs of many Kings before me after my spirit itself was dragged to this mystical dungeon that the Elder cast me to."

The King Arawn examined Taran, Taran felt the tentacles tighten and he cursed aloud and wished to know if Arthur was still alive and fighting, he knew the Cauldron born were many and if he had the strength to hold out.

High above the confrontation between the ruler and his prisoner Arthur swung his sword deep into the cranium of another skeleton, he felt his muscles sweat and his heart beat as weariness began to settle.

He wondered where Taran was and if these fiends had already taken him, his anger began to swell and new life breathed into his veins and his sword raised high and gold light shone from it as if illuminated by the Kings anger and courage.

The gold light shone down through the water like a ray of sunlight and broke the hold over Taran's arms and he floated down to the bottom of the ocean floor and he jumped to his feet, Arawn curiously examined where the light had come from.

"Excalibur?" Arawn murmured and raised his hands high and a great earthquake rattled the ground and then one crack broke from the earth and Skeleton hand clawed at the surface then a arm, then a body and aloft that body were two horns and a great gaping jaw that cackled a maniacal laugh.

The Horned King had risen.

"No!" Taran cried and jumped for the Sword but Arawn as fast as lightning grasped the sword effortlessly and jumped away from Taran.

"You are not worthy of my blade." Arawn exclaimed and held the sword tip at Taran's throat.

Taran watched as the Horned King broke through the water surface and out from his sight, he wondered whether or not Arthur's courage could save him, he felt useless like he had done before he ever heard of the Black Cauldron or laid eyes on the sword or…

Eilonwy's image grew stronger inside his head and his heart began to beat more stronger than before, it was a stronger force than he had ever felt before, stronger than the day he first held the sword, he could not describe it but he most certainly his strength return and Arawn himself could see it.

Taran realising he still had his own sword he drew it out and stood to his feet, however he witnessed not Arawn maniacal laughter but a short chortle similar to that of a fathers.

"You have strength and bravery boy, fine aspects of a warrior." Arawn laughed. "I will make you a deal, now hear me, this deal will save your life and that boy King."

"Speak demon!"

"I will trade this sword for yours, your sword will be plunged where my sword was and you and I shall share a bond, when the time comes you will free from this world and I will return, maybe not in your lifetime but in another."

"That is madness! I will not shake your hand at all!"

"Yet you want to escape this world? So do I, you're afraid, afraid of that fool of a Prydain King will not allow your marriage, I have been given the gift of foresight as there is no passage of time in this world boy, I see your future, a lonely Knight, old and frail, a soldier of many victories but a torn apart home, is that what you wish to be when you are older? Taran the Brave or Taran the fool?"

Taran looked the King up and down, he gritted his teeth and he tightened his grasp on his sword, his arm shook from the anger of the King's words yet there was a element of truth. Only Noble born can marry Noble born.

Above the water in the free land of oxygen and dark landscape Arthur turned to face his new opponent, a tall leering skeleton, horned and wore great purple cloak but in it's hand he held a great dark sword.

"Face me, child King!" The monster cackled and the two clashed swords.

A Cauldron Born stabbed Arthur in his arm and he twisted away into the water, he was knee deep and he was slower than he had been on land, the Skeletons marched closer and closer their Horned master behind them cackling still like the demon he was.

"If I consent, I will be betray all those who have come before me." Taran muttered and he felt his heart sink at the prospect of this bargain.

"Then shall I modify the deal." Arawn enticed his voice became smoother. "Your sword for my sword and one condition, if Arthur married a welsh woman of English birth then I shall return not in my old body but in a new body. And my name will be that of witch born and father slayer!"

Taran's senses screamed at him to reconsider, he needed to escape and the means to seems reasonable but then a idea pierced him.

"My answer is no!" Taran demanded and Arawn looked to him and if he had eyes they'd be glaring. "You have no power over me, you yourself said I cannot die, so I have my own deal, if your sword ever to touch the tomb where you were buried again then you shall be reborn, but completely, your soul and memory will have no recollection do you accept."

"I accept." Arawn replied and the two men shook hands and red viper like snakes appeared and wrapped themselves around the two men.

But Taran smiled which caused Arawn's grip to tighten. "Why do you laugh?" He demanded.

"Which sword is your's?" Taran asked politely.

"Why the one in my hand…" Both of the men looked down, the sword Coll had given Taran was being held not in the hand of the boy but in the hand of the old King whilst Taran held the great gold sword.

"My sword is now your sword, trapped here forever with you."

Arawn screamed, Arawn roared to his dismay a scream that turned blood to ice but Taran held his ground.

"You are clever Taran." Arawn spat but then laughed slightly. "The deal has been made, I am not one to be against the laws of spoken words, our deal will haunt you boy don't forget, you will be knighted but never for the soil of your land, Arthur is no Welsh King, he seems to rule all, do you understand? If I was reborn we could have ruled together!"

"You lie Arawn." Taran murmured and released his grip, as he did Arawn dissaeared into the deep water and Taran's old sword now lunged itself deep into the deep earth of the lake floor. "There will always be a Welsh king."

On dry land Arthur was weary and bleeding, his golden armour was scarred from a relentless assault of vicious jagged blades and yet he still held his ground no matter the amount of broken and dismembered Skeleton stood and lay before him.

Finally it was only the Horned King before him, although Arthur had never seen the monster before he deemed this vile creature was the same one or shaped from the demon of nightmares and children's bedtime stories.

The Horned King brought down his sword like a hammer and Arthur effortly raised his own but the weight proved too much and his strength left him and the sword Excalibur dropped and plummeted into the water and Arthur fell back on to his back, he was beneath the water now but something grabbed him from behind and pushed him up and sweet oxygen praised his lips again.

"Merlin?" He exclaimed and turned to his saviour.

Taran grinned, the water was freezing cold now but it did not matter, both boys were kneeling down in the water both trying to recuperate their breath.

"Not exactly." Taran laughed.

Arthur shrugged and patted Taran on the back. "You got the sword then?"

"Yeah." Taran replied holding up the gold sword.

"Right, good, listen I'm going to grab my sword, you get started with the bloke with horns on his head." Taran muttered with a wink.

Taran raised to his feet and held aloft his great sword, he felt the energy from its metal course through him and the mystical powers inherited him and he felt his strength increase.

"Pig boy!" The Horned King cried and the two stared each other down. "How I have longed for this meeting for five years! Now you will prepare for your death!"

The Horned King swung at Taran but instinctively without the slightest hint of foot work or fear Taran blocked the attack and the Horned Kings sword broke into pieces and fell to the floor like dust.

"No!" The Horned King cried as Taran lifted the sword to the demons skull. "Kill me then child, prove your worth!"

"No." Taran replied and as Arthur rose to his feet his own sword in his hand he noticed a certain elegance almost kingly rise in Taran's stand, a true Knight's stance. "Your punishment is laid before you, I will not kill you for in this world death does not exist, your prison is this void and I your jailer shall lock your cell door once and for all."

A gold light illuminated from the swords held by Taran and Arthur and in a few moment gold rain spurned from the bodies of the two boys and they disappeared from the world of Annuvin and into their own world.


	11. A Champion steps forward

A Champion steps forth

Dawn was spreading it's angel like wings of light across the plains of Prydain, across the tree tops of the forests leading to the stone steps of the great Castle itself.

But a dark red flicker reflected that light, the mornings beauty turned to anguish as the light speared through the windows, buildings and onto the streets extinguishing the dark shadows revealing the last convoy of King Geraint's men fought bravely against the men of the Black Knight.

Caught unawares the men had lost many of their number, two of their captains had fallen and now the young Knight Sir Gawain was leading the charge and he was forced to retreat his men back away from the Courtroom.

Their morale was lost, they had failed their King and they had failed their country and so Gawain decided to abandon the castle itself and reform their forces in the fields and call for aid.

Sir Gawain was awoken by his troops in the middle of the night, hearing the screams and the clatter of steel on steel outside he had immediately drew his sword from his sheath and quickly clamped on his Boots, Bracers and Chest plate then joined his soldiers in the charge to the King's Courtroom.

However when Gawain had taken up the front line he witnessed the brutality of the behemoth himself the Black Knight as the demon fought and carved through three of the elite Kings guard as viciously as if cutting down an Oak tree. Although the men wore barely any armour, had not truly awoken or realised their horrific reality that this was no dream every man with a sword in his hand defended their people but were pushed back.

Out in the fields Gawain mustered his soldiers and they formed lines, he saw legs shake and eyes twitch to the surrounding forest and back to the Castle that in the morning light looked more the open mouth of hell rather than their home.

Guinevere and Eilonwy had made their way to the dungeons that stretched beneath the fort of Prydain, it was cold and dark with only the light in Guinevere's hand to illuminate their path.

"So you're a warrior?" Eilonwy asked.

"No, my lady I am in many ways like you a Princess although my Castle and Father King Leo Degrance are no longer with us." Guinevere replied examining the dungeon chasms carefully with each step. "My mother took me to her home, it was then we took up with King Geraint, he gave my mother a home and I became a Lady in waiting at a young age so my enemies could never find me."

"Your enemies?"

"Anyone who wanted to know the whereabouts of Degrance's heir, as I was his only child my mother did not want any danger to befall me."

"I see, but that does not answer where you learnt how to fight?"

"You kidding me, I can't stomach being around a bunch of snobby, uptight girls in colourful dresses trying to impress the entire world by how they can hold their tongue and how they dress."

After her outburst Guinevere stopped suddenly, twisted her head to Eilonwy and said, "No offense."

"Snobby!" Eilonwy muttered and Guinevere saw the flares of anger in her blue eyes. "Uptight! Why I have never been so insulted!"

Guinevere nodded and stopped walking and turned to Eilonwy and sighed, "I apologise Guinevere, the blessings of the Princess life are not for me, although if I wanted to it would be more than easy I couldn't." She explained. "My Father was a man who understood respect and where they belong, I understand every voice is blessed and should be heard, the amount of times your own Father has hushed you in Court you must understand where I am coming from."

Eilonwy nodded her understanding. "My Father is a King, a King's business is his business and if I were to go against the King then it shows weakness."

"And that is where we differ." Guinevere concluded. "Now I do not know whether there is an exit through these tunnels but they must lead somewhere, do you know where these go?"

"Actually there are many rumours of these chasms." Eilonwy noted flashing a look behind her into the darkness of the tunnel. "Some men get lost down here for centur…"

"Centuries!" Cried a lone voice from the darkness. "Scared prisoners fearing their master of the realms penalty they flee from their cages and scurry down these tunnels like rats."

Guinevere drew out her sword and swept it out across the surrounding darkness, in a 360 she spiralled searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who goes there!" She barked and Eilonwy herself felt ice tickle down her spine.

Suddenly a steel boot stamped down onto the muddy earth floor in the light, slowly a leg followed leading an entourage of a stomach, arms and a head all decorated in steel armour, the helm had a red coloured brush at the top.

"Athos, remove her weapon." The steel bearing adversary muttered.

From the shadows behind the man the thin shape of Athos stepped forward and in his hands he held a golden staff and the tip tapped the floor sharply and Guinevere felt a great wind push against her and it ripped away her bow and quiver and her sword from her.

"Thank you." The man sneered and stepped forward, unsheathed his sword and held it high like an axe and was just about to bring it down but Athos raised his hand.

"Wait!" Athos cried and the man in steel halted and twisted to face the wizard. "Sir Kay these women must answer for their crimes, and it would be much better to perform these duties in public."

The man named Sir Kay dropped his sword to his side and turned to the two girls, Eilonwy notice his hands clench into fist around the sword handle and the sword shook with his anger.

"Very well." Sir Kay muttered and he sheathed his sword then Athos lifted his staff high and the world shrunk away to darkness.

With the dawn of the new day towards the west from the deep Marshes of Morva, a company of fifty men lead by their commander dressed in golden armour as if he was a sire of the noble sun himself, all together on horseback they rode through the forests, they found roads and their horses galloped as easily as if they were leaves afloat on water.

Taran close behind his king felt the weight of his new sword on his back, he remembered five years ago how the sword felt so heavy in his hand and now it was lighter and yet as strong as he remembered. For a few dull moments he thought of the deal he made with the underworld King Arawn, but he knew there would be no chance of his sword resurfacing into this world.

Feeling the hot sun bake his head he tore away his helm and he felt the wind pull at his face, the sun blinded him only for a moment and the clean air of Prydain returned to his lips.

"Not far now my King!" Taran called to Arthur.

"I know!" Arthur called back. "Our mission has succeeded my friend, we shall return as heroes then we shall face the Black Knight and his minions!"

The horses as if feeling their masters urge for speed stamped their hooves harder and pushed stronger and their speed seemed to slowly outrun the rest of the troop.

Shortly they had left a small but noticeable distance from the rest of the men, however the two boys did not notice to the dismay of Sir Lancelot who tried to channel his horse to greater speeds.

Arthur and Taran them came to a clearing atop a hill, Taran knew they were so close now to Prydain and atop this hill he would be able to see his kingdom in all its glory as the sun beamed down upon it.

At first all he saw was black smoke curl in the sky as if it tried to scratch the sun itself, then as the horses reached the peak of the hill the two saw a horrific sight.

Red flames swept across many of the houses within the castle, men in black armour ran across the fortifications and a red flag with a fist coloured a dark black upon it was being raised to replace the Prydain flag from the top tower.

"Look there." Arthur exclaimed and pointed down to the fields.

Taran looked to see the last company of Prydain knights that had been repelled from the very castle itself, they were in battle formations across the field but their numbers were sparse almost half the number Taran could remember them being.

He then had a thought that Coll could be amongst the company, or others from his patrol.

As King Arthurs company rode to the fields two men on horseback greeted them.

"Your names?" One of the men ordered but drew back when Arthur removed his helm.

"Who is in command here soldier?" He asked with a stern grimace.

"Uh… um…" The soldier fumbled but he was saved his comrade who also removed his helm.

"Sir Gawain my lord, it appears you have returned slightly late the Black Knights company sneaked into the Castle during the night, they gained the upper hand Sir, there was nothing our men could do." The man explained, then Arthur recognised him, he had gold hair and was clean shaven but he had a scar on his left cheek, but Taran could not remember his name.

"What is your name soldier?" Taran asked inquisitively.

"My name is Adaon sir, warriors from the northern borders of Prydain son to the Bard Fflewdur Fflam." The boy exclaimed and he bowed slightly whilst on horseback.

"Fflewdur Fflam is your father?!." Taran exclaimed.

"Yes, and you are Taran the man who saved my father, my family owes you a great debt." The boy replied.

"Enough." Arthur interrupted slightly, it caused him pain to separate these two from rejoicing their tales but there was work to be done. "Take us to Sir Gawain immediately."

And so Adaon did and the army set up camp amongst the men whilst Arthur and Taran entered Sir Gawain's tent, Gawain knelt before the King as did his comrades, their were two other men beside Gawain all fully dressed for battle although whilst Gawain was twenty these men were at least reaching thirty and Arthur was curious why they had not taken command from Gawain.

"My lord this is Sir Caradoc and Sir Bedivere." Gawain explained and held out his hand gesturing to the two knights. "Both men are convoys from the border lands and per request have come to our aid each with their own battalion of men."

"It's an our honour to serve you my lord." Said Sir Bedivere first, he was a tall and elegant man with a charming smile and his armour had been delicately carved and cleaned by his servants and he strode forwards elegantly and knelt forward, in the sunlight he looked astonishing almost spectacular.

Next to him the other man named Sir Caradoc would have been completely eclipsed but the man merely shrugged and stepped forward, he was a tall and wide man, not by any means unhealthily wide he was akin to a brawler that one meets upon entering a tavern Arthur noted. His movements were slow but well planned and he seemed to acknowledge everything about him, how he looked, how he moved into the space all with an air of confidence that could have been mistaken for stubborn ignorance, but this man was no fool.

"My sword is your King Arthur." He said and he knelt beside the dazzling Sir Bedivere. "But my oath to King Geraint is still intact, me and my comrades wish to rescue the elderly King from the clutches of this dreaded Black Knight, Sire allow me to lead the charge against the Black Knight, my sword aches for traitors blood."

Arthur smiled and gestured for the men to stand. "The Black Knight by all means has indestructible armour, my men have tried and failed to penetrate and I have heard he is more demon than man." He examined the two men and nodded. "However King Geraint and all his Kingdom must be freed from the consortium our villain has composed."

"With all respect my lord." Sir Bedivere cut in. "The fortress is being manned immediately, right now as we speak, we still await men from the Southern borders, our numbers are evidently weakened my scouts have counted three thousand strong in the Castle."

"It's four thousand." Sir Caradoc muttered.

Sir Bedivere glared at him but Caradoc merely held his head high and turned to King.

"The Black Knight according to my scouts is no more than a puppet," he explained curtly. "The men he commands belong to Sir Kay, it grieves me to say this but my men have noticed from afar Sir Kay's movements from England to here."

Arthur turned to Caradoc stunned, he felt his jaw drop and his neck twist as he tried to comprehend the manner of Sir Kay's actions and why he would go such lengths. Could Kay be working alongside the wizard Athos Merlin had warned him about, however without another moment's notice Arthur cleared his throat, "prepare the men, we need ladders to be raised against the walls, there are to entrances to the Castle each of you will position your men between the two, Gawain you will escort Bediveres men whilst Caradoc you and I shall lead from the front." He instructed and he began pacing up and down the tent. "Taran your sword, it can crush the Black Knight's armour to pieces can it not?"

"Yes." Arthur replied dutifully, he had learnt to be courteous to Arthur whilst the Knights were around for it was their way and it would be seen as disrespectful even though the two were friends for Taran being not a knight to talk to their King in such a manner.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked and gave Taran a strong look as if trying to weed out any possibility of a lie.

"One hundred percent." Taran replied.

"Excellent, the Black Knight will not face us whilst we lay siege he will gather a troop of men to meet us in the streets." Arthur muttered as he continued pacing. "How many men do we have?"

"With us Sire at least five hundred of my troops, Caradoc has mustered three hundred from his lands and Bedivere three hundred, and now with your company fifty." Gawain relied.

"So one thousand and a hundred and fifty against four thousand." Arthur sighed.

"My men are strongly practiced in siege war sire, once they climb atop the walls they are a strong force to be reckoned with, and butchers when they enter the city streets." Bedivere exclaimed.

"Ah and how can your men get atop those walls?" Caradoc murmured then grew in volume to an exclamation. "At least a good two thousand men are on those walls each armed with arrows, axes and shields. Ladders will be useless against them, a battering ram is being brought to us from the forest and I've instructed our men to build ladders anyway, the issue is penetrating the Castle itself, the walls are the main problem our men cannot get near them."

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked looking from Knight to knight to Taran in any hope of an answer.

"I'm afraid Sire Caradoc is right." Gawain sighed. "Once atop the walls, if we can get atop the walls, there is still the city streets that lead to the Courtroom, we need men and good steel to cut through the Black Knight's army, we will lose large amounts of men from the walls and to go through the streets to face another four thousand I do not believe we can begin to think about how outnumbered we will be in the streets, no matter how skilled our men are in Guerrilla warfare."

Arthur pondered this for a moment, two thousand on the walls, two thousand in the streets, the walls needed to be taken without many losses and yet the entire thing seemed to him useless.

"There is one idea I have had." Taran said to cut the silence.

"Yes?" Arthur relied curiously not looking up.

"Call out Sir Kay, tell him his champion will face your champion in the field, I'll fight the Black Knight, with my sword I cannot lose." Taran explained feeling his heart begin to beat relentlessly.

To this Sir Caradoc snorted. "You boy?! A good idea I'm sure but the Black Knight is nothing more than a man in armour, he can be slain he is no demon, I shall face him."

"No Caradoc." Arthur interjected with a gleam in his eye. "Taran your right, it will be a boost for morale, it'll show Kay he can't win, it's perfect!"

"Admittedly the boy is right it will buy us time but we cannot ask him to fight for us Sire, allow me or Caradoc to take his place." Bedivere exclaimed as if the King had succumbed to madness.

"Sir Knights!" Arthur cried and the three men stood quiet. "I understand the recklessness of Taran, a young man facing the dreaded Black Knight alone but understand when I say we have the upper hand, Taran holds a secret weapon that we can use."

And with that the Knights yielded and Arthur instructed Sir Gawain to ride with him and Taran to the front gates to call out Sir Kay and his champion the Black Knight.


	12. When the sun is high

Chapter 11: When the sun is high

_**Authors note: **_**To my faithful readers I'd just like to say a strong thank you for offering your honest advice and critiques, I understand my writing at times can be incredibly confusing and I am at myself to blame for not re-reading my own script. So I have promised myself to complete this fan fiction and not rush any dialogue our plot points, expect several more chapters and of course I look forward to every review. Thanks again.**

Kay felt the weight of his armour settle as he sat down on the throne of Prydain, he stretched his legs and pushed his shoulders back straining the muscles and then pulled and let go and gave a great sigh of comfort. This throne was made for him he decided, however as his hands fumbled on a silver coin he found on the armrest but due to the thickness of his steel gauntlet he couldn't hold the coin properly and whilst he failed to pick up the coin his anger boiled and with a broom like movement he swept away the damned thing away onto the courtroom floor. He watched it bounce effortlessly and the twang as silver met cobble echoed in his ears, then finally the sounds dulled to a slow roll as the silver coin found its way to the dirty feet of Princess Eilonwy.

Eilonwy had received no bruises or damage to herself due to the command by the dark wizard Athos who was stroking his staff behind Sir Kay, his hood was held over his face but she could never forget or fail to recognise the eerie presence his figure carried. As she scanned the courtroom she saw her people kneeling, some their hands were tied behind their back and most had received violence at the hands of the evil man and his men, then the weight of guilt grasped around her throat like a noose but then raging loyalty to her people which stemmed from her father blood boiled inside her and she held her head high and stared at the poor pretender sat clumsily in her Fathers throne, but where was her father? She thought.

"Why do you stare girl?" Kay grinned as he raised his metal gauntlet high above him, he twisted his arm round examining every notch and then he tensed it briefly. "Have you realised yet that a new King sits on your throne?"

Behind her she could her childish giggles, she dared to look at them but all she spotted was men in armour holding spears to the prisoners, one spear prodded her back and she turned back to face the King immediately.

"The throne of Prydain is not mine to sit upon my lord." She replied politely much to the confusion to Kay. "And neither is it yours."

Kay's face contorted from a sneering grin to burrowed eyebrows of anger and the right side of his lips raised as his nostrils flared and Eilonwy spotted white teeth grinding with fury, his gauntlet gripped the armrests so tightly that under the pressure from his right hand the right armrest broke and snapped under his strength. Realizing what had happened, the rage half vanished from the face and was replaced by a bully like joy and Kay let roar a taunting laugh.

"Do you see how your dear chair splinters from the power of its superior?!" He exclaimed proudly and threw the broken fragments at Eilonwy's feet.

"Chairs can be replaced or rebuilt, egos cannot."

From the corners of her eyes she glimpsed Guinevere's lips turn into an open grin at Kay's embarrassment but she quickly was kicked to the floor, the room fell deadly quiet again as Kay rose to his feet.

"Defiant to the end." He spat and Eilonwy glimpsed fragments of madness in his eyes and she felt her legs shake with every step. "Do you want to know where your father is? To see how low he has fallen from royalty? Or should I show you what happens to those who defy me?" He twisted his head and glared down at Guinevere on the floor.

Suddenly the Court doors burst open and three soldiers stormed into the room and marched up to Kay and knelt down, their heads bowed. "Sire, the enemy is at the gates." One of them informed Kay.

Kay grimaced and held his head high. "They are attacking?" He asked curiously as if the prospect interested him.

"No my Lord, the English King and a small consortium are at the gates, he calls for your presence."

Kay stood up to his feet and clenched his gauntlets into a fist, Eilonwy noticed his eyes drifting around the room as if he was basking in the crowd of eyes, he then glared down at her and for a moment it felt as if every defensive barrier crumbled and he could see all of her fears and in his eyes she saw only malice, dark cruelty that wasn't his own, shards of light that seemed to almost reflect his own fear.

"I will ride out and meet him." Kay exclaimed and he turned to the hooded wizard beside the broken throne. "Summon the Black Knight!"

From under the black hood two eyes raised to meet Kay's, a malevolent smirk followed and the gold staff in his hands was raised to the sky and then brought down with a loud tap as gold met marble and from the collision two blue lightning like sparks scattered to the floor.

The morning light glittered on Arthur's golden armour, with each trot of his horse he juddered in his saddle and with his head held high as he rode up to the gates with a small ensemble of his loyal Knights, among them were Sir Caradoc, Sir Bedivere, Sir Gawain and although not a knight or of noble blood the young soldier Taran accompanied the King, and leading from the rear Sir Lancelot.

"Do you believe it is true Taran?" Arthur asked as his horse galloped over the green hills that had been sprayed with blood from the previous night's conflict. "My own half-brother, to wage this war against me."

"I have never known sibling rivalry my Lord but I will say his actions have resulted in catastrophic matters." Taran replied eyeing the army that was behind them. "I'm told many of these men have lost brothers in arms and family from the Black Knight's onslaught."

"If you will permit my Lord, execution is the only answer for these crimes under Prydain rule." Sir Gawain spoke up, he was standing as representative for Prydain and acting Commander of the army.

"I understand as it is in England." Arthur replied with a solemn look at the Castle of Prydain, he squinted his eyes and gripped his sword helm tight, he turned to Taran. "You must be ready Taran, this is no small exchange, Prydain depends highly on the contest."

Taran nodded and held his head high, and although he felt small amongst so many noble knights he felt the cold metal between his fingers that felt like wings to his pride and heart. "I understand."

Soon their horses had reached the gates of Prydain, the tall towers that once were the beacons of right and justice in Taran's eyes were now dripping with red blood, half washed away however the signs of battle were evident, men in black armour manned the walls. Then to break silence a clench of metal and the doors of Prydain broke free and swerved open, as the doors widened open three men on horse-back rode to the King's escort, Arthur recognized one of the men being Sir Kay his half-brother, only the man had changed since he last since him so many years ago. Now he was not clean shaven, his armour had scratches and had been clawed at, he seemed stooped but from the way he held his armour he had not lost his strength but his eyes were the most maddening thing to Arthur. They were bloodshot, a black outline circled the pupils and yet it was the thing that he had not slept the previous night but more the feeling he had gone long years of stress and anxiety that had left their stains around his eyes.

Taran recognized the other rider, the tall figure dressed all in black armour, he was tall and through his visor he saw two red sparks that was as lifeless as the sword strapped to the knights belt, the sword that killed Coll, his friend and mentor.

"So the child King has arrived!" Sir Kay cackled as his company strode up to Arthur's. "I wondered where you had gone, did you miss me? It has been many years!"

"It has Kay." Arthur replied coolly, he could not understand how the man before him had changed into someone unrecognizable. The same man he had squired for so many years ago and had been so happy to been given the chance to squire for him, now things had changed so wildly. "I have come to reclaim Prydain for King Geraint."

"Hmm." Kay replied and mockingly scratched at his chin. "I think not, you have no real army to attack me, we outnumber you three to one!"

"Yes you may." Arthur replied his grip tight on the reins. "So I call for trial by combat." He gave a sharp look at the Black Knight that dwarfed them all, his size, his physical dominance and he wondered how many men had fallen under his blade. "My Champion against your Champion."

Kay held his head back and roared a ridiculing screech of laughter and after a few moments he returned Arthur's glare and pointed to the giant that was the Black Knight. "He is my Champion, who would you dare to challenge me brother?!"

Arthur gestured with his head to Taran, never taking his eyes off of Kay who immediately began to snigger at the chosen champion Taran who felt his anger begin to boil with the morning sun.

"A boy?!" Kay laughed and slapped his horse. "Very well brother! A boy against a knight!"

Arthur kicked his horse to move forward up towards Kay and he removed his golden helm and brushed his blonde hair aside. "Kay, listen to reason for god's sake!" He murmured in Kay's ear. "We are brothers, accept surrender now and I will be forgiving otherwise Ector will only hold one son at his table."

Kay spat at Arthur's face, immediately the knights and Taran drew their swords and moved to their King however Arthur held out a hand to stop them, only Kay's squire and the Black Knight did not move.

"Ector will hold no more sons with him at his table, for his table is now mine!" Ector muttered. "My father is on his death bed as we speak."

Arthur wiped away the spit from his face, anger roared like flames through his eyes and veins and all he felt was pure rage but he stayed his hand. "Ector?" He repeated, the anger clashed with the sadness that quelled the heat of fury like a cold wave. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He is my Father not yours." Kay explained. "And with your royal-ness blinding you to the decline of our childhood home I thought you would have known to attend his funeral!"

"He was as much a Father to me as he was to you?" Arthur snapped back his rage returning. "All of this because you believe I have not given you or Ector as much attention?"

"We didn't need your attention!" Kay retorted and he reined his horse and the three men rode back to the gates. "Combat at midday when the sun is highest, you have till then to surrender."

Sir Caradoc watched Taran's hand servants intently as they dressed him in a steel chest plate and armour, he was given a helm from Gawain as tribute to Prydain and Arthur had presented him with a silver shield with the emblem of Arthur's crown. He looked magnificent in his armour and gifts, Caradoc almost forgot that the boy wasn't even a Knight but a soldier that hadn't even been part of a war before.

"Smart looking sword you got there boy." He muttered eyeing the blade, it looked ancient for a sword to a seventeen year old boy he guessed it was lent from a family member but what puzzled Caradoc was that it was such a dazzling sword that should be accommodated by a knight or a King, what was a boy like this doing with such a thing?

"Thank you." Taran replied as his gauntlets were pulled on and strapped down.

"Where did you get it?" Caradoc asked.

"I found it." Taran replied and the servants grasped his belt and tied the leather around his waist then attached the scabbard with the sword neatly to his side. "Do you not have any tactics or advice to give?"

Caradoc grinned. "Don't die." He replied and shook his head.

Taran shook his head in disbelief at the Knight's joke, his servants declared they were finished and he turned round to see himself in the mirror. He could barely recognise himself, the steel was magnificent, Gawain's helm fitted perfectly on his head and the visor allowed for easier eye vision than other helms allowed to which Taran was thankful and Arthur's shield felt so light in his grasp that he began experimenting with the weight by twirling it around. Perfect he declaimed and finally with his armour clamped together and his sword dangled neatly to his side.

"The Black Knight has a wide swing boy." Caradoc muttered as Taran paced back and fore, he examined the boys movements and how he suited the armour. "Can you move freely in that armour? Is it light enough?"

"Yes." Taran twisting his body back and fore.

"Good, you will need to move when you're face to face with him." Caradoc explained and tightened his own harness on his gauntlets. "I've put my name down to be your second which means I am to accompany you to the battle ground alongside the King and his chosen knights."

Taran turned to Caradoc puzzled. "Why are you my second?" He asked noticing the knights grasping his own blade and shield, the sword was a thick longsword with an iron handle held by black leather and his shield was circular whilst Taran's was triangular.

"I demanded it, do you not want someone who actually knows what they are doing to be by your side?" Caradoc snapped impatiently.

"Well yes but I thought that…" Taran began.

"That you'd get all the glory, you'd defeat the Black Knight and our King would knight you Sir Boy and that would be that." Caradoc grinned at his own joke. "I've been in over a dozen combat trials boy, boys like yourself have challenged me before in tourneys, and mature knights, elder knights and even the most vile creature to ever walk across this earth called upon to me and I answered and I lost boy and do you know what I call it even to this day?"

Scared, jaw dropped and stunned Taran shook his head and listened to the great Knight tell his tale in awe. "What did you call it Sir Knight?" He asked.

Caradoc grinned. "Marriage!" And he let go of a surprisingly pleasant laugh that rattled through Taran's ears and was accompanied by giggles from Taran himself. "Now I must go for some wine, get a drink yourself lad, water if you prefer, we don't have long."

And Taran did heed the advice of Sir Caradoc and after a few minutes of refreshments Arthur's horns called and Caradoc and Bedivere escorted him to his horse where Arthur, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain awaited him. Arthur was still wearing his grandest armour but he looked tired and yet eager, Taran guessed he had been making battle plans and attending to troop formations in case Taran's efforts went awry.

"Sir Caradoc, Sir Lancelot and myself will escort the champion to the gates." Arthur explained to Sir Gawain and Bedivere. "Bedivere I ask of you to take command of the battalion manning the west gate and you Sir Gawain will hold the main force behind us, I shall send the signal when the time comes, if it comes though to be more precise, remember there is more than just a man behind the gates, there's also a wizard."

"Yes your Grace." The two men replied and bowed on their horses and each took their turn to gallop off to the heads of their armies, when they left Arthur turned his attention to Taran.

"Your armour fits?" He asked and Taran nodded. "Sir Caradoc is to be your Second, I myself could not I'm told, much to my annoyance."

Sir Caradoc lifted his visor from his helm. "My Lord I am honoured to stand for you." He exclaimed and with a balled fist he punched to his chest plate, exactly in the spot where his heart was.

Taran copied the man after lifting his own visor. "And me as well."

Arthur grinned and eyed the gates of Prydain curiously then back to Taran. "Your plan has to work Taran, it just has to."

And the company were led once again to the gates of Prydain were Sir Kay and the Black Knight waited for them, The Black Knight had already dismounted and stood waiting standing next to Sir Kay, the Knight had his Black Longsword held in his hands, the blade was a third shorter than the Knight was much to Arthur's dismay but he knew he could not show any sign of distress otherwise it would only serve as a hindrance to his Champion.

"I have named Taran, slayer of the Horned King as my Champion." Arthur declared as Taran dismounted and stepped forward facing down the Black Knight, he felt cold sweat tickle down his neck but he shook it off hoping the day's heat would assist him.

Sir Kay reined his horse and held out his hand to the Black Knight. "My Champion has no name, merely known as the Black Knight, let's see how the boy can handle against an enemy who isn't dead skin and bones!"

Taran lifted down his visor and drew his sword, he turned to his King and lifted his blade in honour of the King as he taught by Caradoc, he noticed Caradoc had also dismounted and stood to the side of Lancelot watching the Black Knight intently.

_Don't die_, Taran remembered Caradoc instructions clearly, he even remembered the sombre expression as if he was use to the prospect.

And finally Taran turned to face the demon who had fought and slain his mentor Sir Coll, the same behemoth who had been present in every man's nightmares since his first battle, completely indestructible behind thick Black Armour enchanted by the wizard Athos with the only signs of any true personality being the two red sparks of lights behind the visor, both burnt like the infernos of hell in Taran's heart.

The Black Knight drew his sword high with his two giant hands of black steel and stepped forward towards Taran, Taran smacked his sword on his shield, the blade he had bartered for with the god of the underworld Arawn and with one shaky step of metal on muddy earth Taran marched forward towards the Black Knight.

The Black Knight swerved and with two gauntlets held tight on the great long sword's helm curved the blade like a axe on a tree towards Taran who instigated the attack lifted his shield as he pushed forward but miscounted the weight from the blade and lost his balance when sword hit shield with a thunderous slam of sheer power.

Falling to the mud Taran felt his grip of his sword loosen and soon the metal fell from his grasp, his visor was stifled his vision but he could still feel the shield on his arm and he quickly twisted round on his knees lifting his shield over his head as the great black long sword was brought down once again, this time he felt the metal of his shield buckle under the weight and something cold and hard pushed against his fore arm.

Rolling away from the monstrous Knight Taran tore away his helm, he breathed in harshly feeling the dust and mud cake around his lips, where was his sword? He asked himself. He glanced down to his shield, sure enough the metal was dented and the insignia of Arthur's crown looked to be torn, Taran clambered back to his feet bracing himself for the next onslaught.

The Black Knight did not waste any time and in a sweeping motion with his blade scythed through air and Taran this time however ducked and rolled under the black steeled sword, when he jumped back to his feet he was behind the Knight this time and with his shield he punched the steel of his shield with all his might against the back of his opponents helmet.

Much to Taran's dismay the attack proved useless as a silent and unharmed Black Knight twisted round like a hammer striking a anvil brought his giant sword down on the small boy known as Taran who had just barely lifted his shield up in time, under the power of the enemy Taran lost the use of his legs and fell onto his back in the mud.

Caradoc stept forward but Lancelot grabbed his arm, he twisted round to Arthur who was also concerned for the boy. "Let me step in my liege." Caradoc begged but Arthur knew that the rule of combat was only the combatant himself could choose when to be replaced by his second, usually when the Champion called for his Second it was seen to be disgraceful to both the Champion's honour and to the opponent, and Arthur knew Taran had no wish to disgrace the honour for the cause he was fighting for, he knew that he would never relent till Eilonwy was free from the horrific reign of Sir Kay.

"No." Arthur replied giving Caradoc a hard look. "The combat has begun, you know the rules."

Taran felt a weight shift on his arm and as he slowly picked himself up he felt mud smothering on his face and he glanced down to see his shield had snapped into two clean pieces, impossible! He thought to himself but as if eyes lifted to the Black Knights he could feel the weight of the realisation before him slowly crush him.

But then when all hope had slipped from view and the horrors of death was imprinted onto the skull of Taran the pig keeper he noticed something glitter in the corner of his eyes, a silver blade and a gold handle, less than a couple of feet away but out of arms reach.

The Black Knight lifted his sword once more and held it aloft over Taran, he was ready, posed to strike in a matter of moments that Taran could feel ticking away with a every throb of pain in his arm, with one last push of strength he mustered to his legs he forced himself to roll from the black blade one last time and leap from the muddy earth floor across a small distance of no less than three footsteps but to Taran he felt like he had crossed half the world with his leap landing his hands of a gold handle.

Rising to his feet he drew up his sword, Caradoc grinned at the boys ingenuity and for a moment he half believed Taran could defeat the monster, but how though he ask himself.

Blood trickled down the forehead of Taran, the drips stung at his eyes but he did not care, it did not hurt as much as he thought it would but with his sword in his hands and the Black Knight in his eyes everything else in the world had vanished, the murmurs of a army behind him disappeared, the cries of Kay's men in front of him dampened to nothing and for a moment he felt as if he was deaf to the world with only the giant footsteps of his opponent echoing through his ear drums.

He watched the great sword swerve once again in his direction but this time he was ready, with his own sword in his hands he parried the attack and in that moment gold flashes of lights sparked and the great black long sword crumbled to dust in front of their eyes.

Arthur's jaw dropped, he could not believe what he just saw, somehow in that moment Taran had turned the tide of a war, Caradoc whooped his approval and Lancelot stunned turning to Arthur then back to the fight.

Sir Kay himself looked shocked, he mouthed black magic Arthur noticed and his horse reined back from the fight and the rider Kay seemed more concerned on the castle itself, Arthur wondered if he was sending a silent signal to the dark wizard Athos.

The Black Knight lifted the handle of his previous sword that was now broken crumbled on the muddy earth between the two combatants, Taran could clearly see the confusion emitted from the monsters body language, finally Taran lifted his sword again and brought the blade down into the shoulder of the behemoth. The sparks flied yet again and the Black Knight fell to his knees clutching his shoulder in agony, Taran felt as if he could hear the silent screams from the void that was the Black Knight's voice.

Again and again he hit the Knight and the black armour broke from his power, where no weapon had before Taran's blade he cut deeper and harder than any other and every single aspect of power that the Black Knight had before slowly crumbled to tiny fragments of Black dust.

Finally after several swings of the sword the Black Knight was knelt down, half his right arm was missing, his chest plate was broken and it held on by a limb, Taran could see old and broken bones beneath the metal that had been stained black from the dust fragments, the Knight lifted his helmet to Taran and through the black visor, into the red sparks of light all Taran could see was pity, not fear of death but sorrow for want of it, some evil force had twisted whosever soul belonged with those bones and had decorated it with black armour and an evil sociopathic drive.

Taran swerved his blade across the cheek of the Black Knights helmet and it gave way and splintered across the muddy floor, shards of metal followed by the thud of a giants body causing a great rift of dust to fly away but then after a few seconds it settled and Taran was left gasping for air leaning over his sword standing off the dead body of the believed to be undead monster that was the Black Knight who was now nothing more than a broken skeleton beneath broken armour.


End file.
